Can't Get Enough Of Each Other!
by xo-lexi-ox
Summary: Troyella Now random One-shots. M for a reason guys. :D R&R!
1. My Heart again

**Okay so i just thought of this, i hope you like it.**

**..::My Heart::..**

Gabriella gasped as the young man in front of her got down on one knee in front of the whole restaurant. He had taken her to one of the most expensive restaurants in town and said he had a surprise, she was not expecting this. They'd only been dating a few months, 6 at the most.

"Gabriella Montez, i know we haven't been together that long but i love you and would be honoured if you would accept this and become my wife," he said calmly opening the velvet box he had produced from his black suit pocket. It was huge. It had a silver band and huge clear diamond in the middle with two yellow colored ones at each side.

All of a sudden a massive wave of guilt washed within her. She couldn't marry this guy; she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with her best friend, always had been. How could she say no to him in this room, all these people staring? She would feel awful, not that she had cheated on him or anything. But turning him down in front of everyone would only add to her guilt.

"Gabriella, did you hear what i just said?" the guy kneeled down in front of her asked, formally known as a guy named Josh Harper. His voice knocked her from her thoughts and she smiled weakly at him. Just as she was about to answer, her phone went off and she winced as she saw the look Josh gave her.

"Way to ruin the moment," he muttered taking his seat opposite her.

"I'm sorry it could be important," she defended, smiling apologetically. She picked up her phone and glanced at the screen frowning at the un-familiar number flashing at her.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Miss Montez?" the caller questioned.

"Speaking, who is this?" she asked politely.

"Hi Miss Montez, I'm nurse Tancredi. We have a Mr. Troy Bolton here and he's requested to see you."

"Troy what? Why is Troy Bolton at the hospital?" She asked trying not to freak out and keep her voice calm, which was proving impossible as her breathing became deeper.

"Please Miss Montez, if you could just come down here. I'll explain everything." The nurse answered calmly.

"Just answer me one question?" Gabriella more like demanded softly than asked after taking a deep breath.

"Okay,"

"Is he okay? Like it's nothing serious?" Gabriella rubbed her fore head with her free hand waiting for the nurse to reply.

"I'm afraid it could be life threatening, -" Gabriella interrupted the nurse,

"I'll be there straight away." She insisted slamming the phone shut.

"Let me guess, poor old Troy needs his best friend to tuck him in," Josh sneered swigging his beer.

"For your information, he's in the hospital. So if you don't mind i'll be going," she answered grabbing her bag.

"Go, i can't be assed any more. You're always putting him before me."

"Josh, he's my best friend and he's in the hospital, he needs me. They said," she sighed running a hand through her hair. "She said it was life threatening, look i'll call you later." She said making a run for the exit tears already leaking from her eyes.

She quickly located her car keys and opened the car door jamming the keys into the ignition. Once out of the parking lot she gradually picked up speed not caring if she was over the limit.

The journey to Albuquerque Hospital took far too long for her liking. She slammed the door of her black Audi shut as she parked up. She made a run for the elevator, her silver heels slowing her down. She groaned as she got in, repeatedly tapping the ground floor button. She slid her red floor length silk dress up a bit so she could tear off her silver stilettos.

The lift eventually made it to the ground floor and she bolted out to reception seconds after the doors to the lift had made a 'ping' sound.

"Troy Bolton, i'm here for Troy Bolton. Where is he?" she asked frantically tapping her fist lightly on the desk, showing the lady she was in a rush.

"Are you Miss Montez? The lady Nurse Tancredi spoke to on the phone?" The receptionist asked and Gabriella nodded frantically. "Okay, he's in room 234, 2nd floor." she explained shooting her a sympathetic smile. With one nod at the receptionist Gabriella again shot for the elevator.

"230, 232, 234," she mumbled to her self as she passed the doors. She took a deep breath grabbing the silver handle and knocking lightly with the other, which where still clutching her silver stilettos. As she entered she saw a couple in their mid 40's at the side of the bed with their backs to her. And at the end of the bed was an older looking man in a white lab coat, jotting something down on his clipboard. As she entered fully the couple turned and Gabriella recognized them as the Bolton's.

"Hey, i got here as soon i could." she whispered walking over to them. Jack nodded at her once, hardly glancing at her and Lucille sent her a watery smile. They then parted and she saw Troy lay on the bed, arms behind his head. Trying his best to look calm, most people who looked at him would think he was. Gabriella knew better, she could she his feet crossed over and rubbing together in the corner of her eye, a sign he was nervous or scared. Her seeing him like this brought tears to her eyes. She walked over to him, letting her presence known.

"Hey," she whispered sniffling and grabbed his hand. His head shot round at her voice and the touch of her small soft hand on his.

"Hey Brie, sorry if i interrupted something!" Troy said clearing his throat looking over attire continuing, "and by the way you're dressed i'm guessing i did," he answered sighing and she giggled at his rambling.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I would turn down seeing Zac Efron just to see if you were okay," she whispered running her free hand through his brown locks and her thumb over his knuckles with the other.

"Hey, could you guys give us a minute." He said to his parents and Gabriella noticed the cracking in his voice. They nodded as did the Nurse and left, but not before he said he would check up on him in an hour or so. Once they left he let a watery sigh out and his eyes became glossy.

"It's my heart again Brie, this is the second one i've received and they said I'd be lucky** IF **i can get a donor to match **and** for my body to accept it." he explained in a whisper letting one tear fall, while she let hers flow freely. Her head collapsed onto the bed in front of his face.

"Shit," she mumbled sniffling. The only thing she could do was hope. She finally looked up at him through her teary brown eyes to meet with his electric blue ones.

"I'm scared Brie, i haven't done have the things i wanted to do. I couldn't pursue my basketball career because of my heart and know i'm probably not going to see the day i graduate from college." he said rubbing his fore head, his eyes closed tightly.

"Don't say that," she whispered softly. "You will get through this, i know you will. And i'll be right here with you." She promised but mostly trying to convince herself and he smiled at her.

"Thank you," he whispered back. Turning on his side to face her but shuffled back so she could lie next to him and she obeyed still tight hold of his hand. She closed her eyes briefly letting it sink in but she couldn't and the word **if** swarmed through her brain and more tears made their way down her face. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand caress her cheek and wipe the tears away. She opened them to his face centimetres away from hers.

"Don't cry please, i hate it when you're upset, especially when i've made you cry." He whispered and she was about to open her mouth to protest but he beat her to it. "I know you're worried about me, but i hate it when you cry." he repeated softly still caressing her cheek and she sighed softly and leant into the touch of his hand grabbing the hand with hers lacing their fingers to together.

As she did this, the only thing she could think of was how good it felt to have him touch her. _Now is not the time to get turned on Gabriella, this is serious. _She scolded herself. She opened her eyes as his hand left her face and his face became closer to hers and the hand he detached from her face seconds ago ran up her leg through her dress bringing it up slightly.

She watched him look at her lips then look into her eyes as if asking permission, she smiled slightly as he edged closer till she could feel his breath on hers. And after what seemed liked minutes but was really only a matter of seconds, she felt his lips against hers. For the first time ever, and it was going as good as she imagined if not better. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

He was surprised when he felt her tongue run over his lips for entrance, thinking he would be the one having to ask. Letting the shock to one side he willingly opened his mouth to let her tongue fight with his. He moaned softly when she ran her fingers through his hair and down his bare back, her finger nails pressing down lightly to leave a faint white line. He straddled her but was leaning on his knees hovering over her. After a few more seconds they pulled back from the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each others,

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that," he whispered breathlessly and she smiled shyly back.

"Trust me I do," she said biting her lip.

"Damn! It drives me crazy every time you do that!" he pointed out and she smiled still not letting go of her lip from between her teeth. She took a deep breath a few minutes after gazing into each other's eyes and decided she would tell him how she felt.

"I love you, Troy." She whispered not breaking eye contact, "As in i'm in love with you, not brotherly sisterly way." She explained and smiled when she saw him grin back at her,

"I love you too, so fucking much." he replied with so much sincerity, she could have fainted from the strength of it. "Ever since Chad pointed it out when i complained every time i saw you with your first boyfriend Scott Anderson," he said truthfully and she smiled knowing it was around that time she fell for him.

"I love you Brie," he whispered and she beamed up at him as the words she'd been longing to hear since junior year at high school left his mouth sending a chill up her spine.

"I love you too," she whispered back for the second and his mouth re-found hers. The kiss was slow and filled with both love and passion the most the pair could muster up. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he found her spot on her neck and began to leave his mark. She tangled her fingers in his hair letting the extremely good feeling wash over her. As his lips attached back to hers she sat up bringing her dress with her so the length of it was crinkled around her waist, she pulled back suddenly to make him look at her as she unzipped the dress from the side.

He gulped as he watched her unzip it and slowly bring it over her head and slowly drop it on the floor, leaving her in her matching black lacy bra and panties. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the brunette in front of him, he could feel his member twitching as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

He let out a little grunt as she torturing slow, brought the straps down. He then looked up at her as she stooped holding the bra in place but without the straps on. He looked at her face and noticed she was looking down biting her lip, a sign she was nervous. He smiled and leant forward causing her to lean back on the bed, his legs in between her legs but still on his knees. He gave her lips a few pecks before speaking,

"Don't be shy," he whispered moving her arm, her hand taking the bra with it and dropped it to the floor. "You're so fucking amazing," and she blushed slightly wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him again. His hand ran over her ribcage and gently gripped her breast and started to knead it as his mouth left open-mouthed kisses and found its way to the right one. She gasped and moaned as he began to suck and tease it with his tongue, arching her back off the bed running his hand through his hair to push him closer. Once he'd done the right one he accompanied the left one with the same attention.

"Oh Troy," she moaned bringing his face back to hers, she gasped as his hand slipped down the front of her already slightly wet panties. Him feeling her gasp took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue in. Her breathing became to a steady pant as he started to stroke her at sturdy pace. Once he agreed she was wet enough he slipped his fingers in side of the place she longed for him to touch. She leant her head back in pure pleasure, eyes closed and her back arched off the bed once again.

"Troy, harder," she demanded softly but also breathlessly, he smiled and kissed her jaw line to her neck. With a few more thrusts and strokes she came over his fingers. Once he removed his fingers she wasted no time in bringing his face to hers to give him an earth-shattering kiss. Whilst in the middle of the kiss her fingers danced lightly over his abdomen giving him goose bumps all over. She smiled into the kiss as his waist reluctantly jerked forward signalling his growing member wanted some attention. He grunted when he felt her hand grab him gently and began to stroke him slowly. He let his eyes close in pure bliss as she picked up her pace.

"Shit Brie, oh god." He moaned through a pant trying to attach his mouth to hers. Without losing grip she turned the over so she was in the position he was in seconds ago. Kissing down his torso, still stroking him she brought down his boxers with her free hand letting them fall on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Seeing him grab the side of the bed to stop him from grunting out she took him in her mouth, not giving him any choice but to moan out loud.

"Oh shit Brie, faster baby." He eventually breathed out, his hand gripping her hair gently. As soon as she deep throated him he lost of control and with a few thrusts he let out in her mouth, which she happily swallowed. He let his head fall back on the bed catching his breath as she kissed her way back up his chest. He immediately responded once her mouth came into contact with his.

She moved forward to straddle him, her hands at either side of his head resting on their elbows while he ran his hands up and down her back gently. After moments of making out he flipped them back over so he could take off her pretty much soaked panties and show her how much he loved her.

Once she was laid on her back he gripped the sides of her underwear and brought them down her long slightly tanned legs. Then re-positioned him self in front of her. She gasped as he gently stroked her entrance,

You ready beautiful?" he whispered huskily in her ear and she shivered underneath him with pleasure.

"Yes, oh yes," she moaned as he entered her and immediately loved the feeling of having him inside her. This was so much than she had could ever imagine it would be. His thrusts were gentle, as if he wanted to please her more than himself. He gradually picked up his pace, as he pinched her chin with his thumb and forefinger politely demanding her to look at him.

As she did they both locked eye contact and she smiled slightly before biting her lip as she arched her back off the bed sending her head back as he hit her spot. He became more aroused as she started to pant gripping the side of the bed, her chest falling and rising, against his chest whilst her back was still arched and head back.

"Faster Troy," she whispered and he instantly began to speed up kissing her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her doing this, caused him to grunt and push in deeper, only adding to her and his pleasure. "Oh fuck Troy, don't stop," she moaned gripping his hair, his response grunting something that was inaudible, and his hands moving to knead her breasts.

After more thrusts, moaning and grunting each other's names, their perks were reaching.

"Shit Troy, nearly there." she panted out and he removed his head from kissing her chest to resting his forehead against hers. Looking at each other through lust and love filled eyes, whilst pumping in and out of her.

"Come with me baby," he said and she could barely nod as he began to rub her to speed her up as he felt he was about to erupt in side of her. And as he did one last thrust and stroke she exploded over him as he felt himself release inside of her as she moaned his name her orgasm washing through her. He gently collapsed on top of her; their sweaty bodies clashing in the light blue thing they hospital calls a sheet.

His face was inches away from her cheek and her arms were wrapped his back, their legs tangled together, he whispered the words she would never get tired over hearing.

"I love you Brie, to the end of the world and back," he whispered, his breath tickling her cheek and she giggled ever so softly at it.

"I love you too wildcat," and she could here him chuckle at the high school nickname she called him.

It was from then at that moment she realized, they were going to get through this, together. If only the thing she could do was hope, then they'd do it together.

--

**Review? Please?**


	2. Authors Note!

**Author's Note.**

Sorry guys this ain't another chapter.

I was thinking of making this into some random M-rated one-shots, but wanted to know of you guys would like me to or not.

Please let me know if i should write some more chapters.

They will only be chapter long, 3 at the most.

Thanks,

**X x x Alexandra x x X**


	3. Big Jelous Doofus

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. Please note this does _not_ follow on from the previous chapter**

**..::Big Jealous Doofus::..**

Troy Bolton and his team members where in the gym, for free period workout. He couldn't concentrate, why? She hasn't been in all week and he wanted to know why. He couldn't call her, as he didn't have her number. He couldn't call go and see her, as he didn't know where she lived. The only time he got to see her was in school. And he'd be lucky if he got to see her in school. He doesn't have lessons with her; she doesn't eat lunch in the cafeteria. She isn't even in his homeroom class and that only lasts 10 minutes. Why doesn't he see her all these times? She's the school nurse. So the only time he, or anyone else for that matter, got to see her was if you hurt yourself or cut class.

Coach called for a ten minute break and he went and sat on the bleachers thinking about the first time they hooked up, after 2 months of faking hurting himself and cutting drama and social studies to go and chat with her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The bell rang signalling the end of English class and Troy couldn't off been happier. He bolted out of the classroom, to his locker and shoved his books in faster than you could have said her name. _Nurse Montez _he thought with a dreamy look on his face and was knocked out of his thoughts by his best mate, Chad Danforth._

_"Hey dude, you okay?" _

_"Yeah, kinda spaced there for a minute." He admitted slamming his locker shut._

_"Let me guess, Nurse Montez." Chad said smirking._

_"Whatever man," Troy replied._

_"Dude, you've got no chance."_

_"You keep thinking that, i know she wants me." Troy said smirking and they laughed. _

_"Yeah okay." His friend said sarcastically. "But i think the rock on her left hand means something don't you." Chad pointed out and he sighed._

_"Yeah, unfortunately." Troy said shaking his head. "That doesn't stop me from going over and talking to her though does it." Chad laughed at his friend's desperate excuses. He hadn't seen his friend this hung up on one girl in the whole 18 years he'd known him._

_"I'll catch you later Troy," Chad said laughing and shaking his head, walking off to his class. And Troy walked the opposite way to her room. He took a deep breath before knocking and walking in. _

_"Hey Brie, you busy or can i hang out in here for a bit?" He asked, as he entered but not before checking if there was anybody else in the room. She looked up from her little desk and smiled at her visitor. _

_"What's the accident this time, whip lash? Or have you got social studies?" She asked giggling and he laughed a bit. _

_"Social studies." He said jumping on the bed. _

_"Yeah just make yourself at home." She said sarcastically but smiling telling him she was joking. And he smiled at her, he was about to say something but she brought her hand up to move her hair out of her face, more or in his point of view shoving the ring on her left hand in his face, it seemed to be mocking him._

_For some reason it felt like his heart was breaking and he frowned a bit keeping his gaze on the ring. She looked at him confused as to why he didn't speak and she followed his gaze as she looked up. She suddenly became conscious and wanted to take the ring off. She fiddled with it and turned it around so the diamond was on the inside of her hand. His eyebrows rose at this and a smirk came across his face as to why she did it. _

_"So whose the lucky guy?" He asked. She coughed and fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't want to answer that, as she didn't know if she loved the guy who give it to her but the guy who was sat opposite her. But he didn't know this and neither did her 'fiancé'. She was planning on telling him this weekend but worried how he'd take it; Eric was completely besotted with her. She had too though, it was wrong to lead someone on. She coughed again before answering._

_"Oh he's not important right now," her eyes widened at her words. "I mean he is important just not right now," she panicked again, what was she saying? He spoke before she could cover up again._

_"Why not right now?" He asked and she took a deep breath._

_"Because i'm seeing you, i mean talking, talking to you." She said and inwardly cursed herself and Troy for making her say these things. She stood up and went to get herself a drink of water from the fridge. Once she grabbed bottled water she opened it and took a big swig leaning on the now closed fridge door, facing him but eyes closed. He smirked as he silently climbed off the bed and walked over to her. She gasped as she opened her eyes to find him stood in front of her, his hands at either side of her face against the fridge door. He smiled at her and she weakly smiled back at him still in shock. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded slowly._

_"What are you doing?" She whispered and he smiled again but bigger, causing her to almost fall but she managed to control herself. _

_"Something i've wanted to do since the first time i saw you." He whispered back and her eyebrows rose in curiosity._

_"And what might that something be?" She asked in flirty whisper shocking herself and her jaw dropped as she realised what she said. He chuckled moving his face closer to hers and she's positive he can hear her heart thumping against her chest. _

_"I can show you better than i can tell you," he said and she could feel his breath against her lips he was that close to her face. _

_"Then what's stopping you," she whispered against his lips and before her jaw could once again drop, his lips were on hers. Her eyes instantly closed once she realised and her right hand went to the back of his head keeping him in place, tangling her fingers in his brown shaggy hair. She happily opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance. Both her hands wrapped around his neck as his went to her hips pulling her into his embrace, she moaned into the kiss as she felt his chest against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waste as he lifted her up pushing her against the fridge door. She sighed contently as his mouth made it's way to her neck, leaving kisses along her jaw line. Her fingers still running through his hair, she moaned again as he undid the press studs on her nurse coat and kneaded her breast through her dark blue tank top._

_"Troy," she said breathlessly and he reluctantly lifted his head to look at her. They stared at each through their pants before she spoke again. "Lock the door," she whispered and he laughed causing her to smile. He kissed her again as he carried her over to the door, pushing her against it. His hand dropped as he twisted the keys, dangling from the key whole, anti-clockwise a few times before putting his hand on her shoulder bringing the coat off, which she willingly accepted. She ran her hands over his toned chest, gripping his t-shirt so it came over his head. She dropped her legs, chucked his shirt somewhere and pushed him against the door. She smiled against his lips as he groaned into the kiss because she was running her hands over his torso teasing and flicking his nipples occasionally. _

_He gripped the bottom of her top and yanked it over her head gently. He leaned forward to smash his lips back onto hers causing them to walk back wards to the bed. She jumped so she was sat on it and he was stood in between her legs. _

_"You're so gorgeous," he whispered against her neck and she blushed a bit but moaned as he had unclasped her bra and attached his mouth to her now, bare breast. She couldn't believe how he was making her feel, her fiancé had never made her feel this way, not once. _

_"Ah Troy," she moaned as he gave the other breast the same attention as the other. She brought his mouth back to hers and moved backwards into a lying position bringing him with her only after they removed their shoes, leaving only their legs dressed. She ran her nails down his back and moaned as he found her sensitive spot on her neck and started to suck. _

_"I think you have to many clothes on sexy," he whispered huskily into her ear and she shivered in pleasure as his hand brought down her black trousers, along with her panties. _

_"Trust me the feelings mutual," she flirted back and swapped positions so she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him as he unbuttoned his jeans and ran her hand over his member causing him to moan and jerk his hips upwards. She pulled back to bring them down, copying his actions by bringing his underwear down with them. She then leaned back down to kiss him as she reached over to the draw next to the bed, bringing out a condom, once again pulling back to put it on. He grabbed her hips as she straddled him again, and he leaned up to bring his head to hers as she lowered her self onto him. She rested a hand on his abdomen and one on the bed behind her and in between his legs to get a steady rhythm going. _

_"Faster beautiful," he grunted as he meet her thrusts and she moaned, throwing her head back as they both picked up their pace. She leaned forward so her chest was against his and placed her lips over his, she gasped from surprise as he turned them over, still inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her left leg up and bent it so her knee was near her face. She dropped one hand and gripped the bed sheets, to stop her from moaning but it didn't help._

_"Ah Troy harder baby," she more or less screamed and he kissed her to keep her quiet not wanting someone to disrupt them. He grunted as he pushed in deeper, so all his length was inside of her and kneaded her breast with his hand that wasn't keeping her leg in place. Their breathing and speed picked up increasingly causing sweat to form on both their bodies. Their breathing hitting each others faces, stealing light kisses here and there as they were to out of breath to keep them going._

_"Oh shit Brie, nearly there." Troy moaned and she could barely nod agreeing with him. He crashed his lips against hers as he felt himself near and her walls tighten around him and with one more thrust he let out in the condom and she exploded over it. She shuddered moaning his name as she came down and he collapsed gently on top of her, his face in her neck. She kissed his sweaty hair and wrapped her arms around him as they lay together in the after glow after some amazing sex._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Troy sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. It had been 2 months since that day and they'd hook up recently since then. It was now a Friday and she hadn't been in all week. He hates to admit but he'd fallen for her and was genuinely worried about what was or is wrong with her. He sighed again as he ran back onto the court agreeing with him self that he'd go and see if she was in next lesson.

"What's up with you today man?" Chad asked as they entered the locker room after first lesson.

"Nothing just distracted that's all," he answered in a monotone grabbing his towel.

"It's nurse Montez ain't it," Troy's head shot round at his friends correct choice of words.

"What? No," he answered.

"Why the hesitation dude?" Chad asked, Troy sighed once again.

"Look its nothing okay, just leave it." He said and made his way to the showers. Truth be told, he was scared Gabriella had gone back to her fiancé and fled the country. After all he was only a student with not half as much money in his back pocket than her ex-fiancé had. Yes she had broken it off with him the weekend after they had first slept together; to her surprise he took it well.

He was also thinking these things as she wouldn't give him her number or address and if she had split up with her fiancé then why wasn't he allowed to phone her to hear her voice or go round and see her. He was probably being paranoid, but that was Troy. The first time he spoke and seen her he knew he had to have her and keep her.

He quickly dried himself, got changed and bolted out the door to solve his problem. He needed to know what why she wasn't in. He took a deep breath before knocking and walked in to see her sat at her desk writing something that looked to be paper work. She looked up and smiled at him before looking back down.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. He sighed and sat on the bed,

"Nothing much. Where have you been all week?" he asked looking down at his and she smiled walking over to him, putting her hands on his knees.

"Have you missed me?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but i was worried." He admitted and she frowned in confusion.

"Why?" She asked and he smiled a bit at her confused face.

"I don't know. Well i do but its stupid, so just forget it." He said with the wave of his hand.

"No, come on tell me." She demanded softly.

"Okay but you can't laugh okay?" And she nodded letting him continue. "I thought you'd gone back to your fiancé and fled the country," he muttered looking at her hands on his knee.

"Aaawww Troy, i wouldn't do that, i don't love him anymore, i love you." She said squeezing his knee and her mouth dropped in shock as his head shot up. _Shit, that wasn't meant to come out. _She thought before explaining herself. "I-i-i-i-i mean. You know what? I got nothing, i love you Troy." She said and he smiled up at her.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded now looking at her hands on his knees. "I love you too." He whispered bringing her lips to his, both of them smiling into the kiss.

"You still haven't answered my question," he whispered pulling back leaning there foreheads against each other's. And she smiled,

"I told you last week i was going to my moms for a few days," and he cringed closing his eyes.

"Aaww man, now i feel like such a big jealous doofus." He said as he remembered her telling him and she giggled pecking his lips.

"You're my big jealous doofus," and he grinned and laughed pecking her lips back. There moment was ruined with a knock to the door, he groaned jumping of the bed. "Hey it's okay. I've put something in your locker, you can make up for lost time later." She said winking at him after he kissed her goodbye. He frowned and walked to his locker, thinking of what it could be, but all the while had a small smile tugging his lips.

"Let me guess, she hasn't fled the country." Chad said appearing at his locker, and he nodded smiling.

"Nope i can honestly say she's still here."

"You're so whipped. I'll catch you later man," Chad said once again walking off laughing but also glad to see him back to his normal self. Troy put in the combination of his locker and frowned as a piece of paper fell to the floor. He looked around before picking up and opening it out of curiosity. After he read it 3 times, to make sure he wasn't seeing what was written on the paper, his smile just got bigger. He read it once more before putting it in his jeans pocket.

_Gabriella Montez  
Home phone: 555 9854  
Cell phone: 07657 659 312  
Address: 65 Clap gate Lane, _

_Sorry it took so long for me to give to you, i wanted to make sure what we had was real. And after some thinking, I decided it was time and this is real.  
I'll see you tonight? Love you  
Brie x_

Gabriella was finishing her paper work when her phone beeped signalling she had a text, she pulled out her phone and smiled as she read the text.

_**I'll be there, 8 o'clock sharp and i love you too  
Troy x **_


	4. That's So Much Better Than Imagining!

**Please note this chapter does **_**not**_** follow on from previous chapters.**

**..::So Much Better Than Imagining::..**

"_Hey Brie, what are you doing here?" Troy asked as he opened the door, trying to hide the grin he can feel about to form on his face, seeing his best friend at the door dressed in nothing but a bikini top and a mini skirt. She smirked at him and worked in, swinging her hips as she went. He gulped; his eyes glued onto her and shoot the door, turning his body to face her. _

"_Why wouldn't I come here?" She asked in a voice that Troy thought was... seductive?_

"_Huh?" He said confused. She smiled sexily again, walking up to him still swinging her hips, causing him to back up against the front door. She ran a finger down his chest, smirking._

"_I said why wouldn't come here. Your all alone, in this big house, I thought I would come and keep you busy. We can do what ever you want." She whispered her breath tickling his jaw line and he gulped again, feeling the familiar feeling return to his lower half when ever he thought of her in such a way._

"_Anything?" He squeaked out then cleared his throat embarrassedly, when she giggled. "Anything, at all?" He re-questioned and she nodded, placing really light kisses on his jaw down to his neck. He sighed in pleasure when her hand travelled over his six-pack and to his abdomen. _

"_Anything." Brie confirmed, "I could even help you with your little," she said her hand running over his growing erection. "Wow, my bad, i mean, big friend down here, who's begging for my attention right now." She added and he groaned when she began to stroke him repeatedly through his basketball shorts. _

_Gabriella smirked at the noise and brought her lips from his neck and to his. He happily participated in the kiss, his hands grabbing her hips, bringing her closer to him. Grinding his lower half against her pelvis, showing her what she does to him, also hinting what was she going to do about it, now she had caused it. _

"_I think he would like that." Troy agreed into the kiss, walking her forwards to the back room, otherwise known as the gangs hang out. She smiled into the kiss allowing him to walk her and ran her hands through his hair. She turned when the back of her knee's reached the sofa and pushed him down into a sitting position. He went to grab her hand to pull her onto his lap but she slapped it away. _

_He frowned in confusion and looked up at her to see her smirking and wagging her finger sideways, as if scolding a child. He inwardly groaned and sat back, watching to see what she would do next. Still smirking, the petite brunette gripped the elastic waistband of his shorts and tugged hinting for him to lift up so she could bring them down. Impatient to want know what she was about to do he lifted them quickly, she laughed but continued with her mission. Once they were on the floor and completely detached from his body, boxers as well, she gripped his shoulders and straddled him. _

_He grabbed her hips and shifted his body so he was sitting more comfortably, she inched her skirt up a bit more, so she could sit more on to his erection and he moaned with pleasure, his head falling back when his tip teased her entrance, his member doing this found out she was going commando. Gabriella hearing his moan, teased him some more, grinding on him but not fully letting him enter her, ignoring her heart and brain telling her to do it and not tease herself any more. _

"_You like that?" She questioned slyly in his ear, he groaned again before speaking._

"_Fuck, Brie, please do something." He demanded, his breathing becoming heavier and shorter. "I need you; i want to be in you." He admitted running his hands over her back and over her shoulders to her front and started to knead her breasts. She bit her bottom lip to cover a moan. _

"_Your wish is my command." She stated before moving her self properly onto him and he let out another sigh of pleasure as she started her thrusts, his hands' never leaving her breasts'. _

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Troy shot up at the excessive ringing sound and groaned out in mis belief when he realized what had happened. He'd had another sex dream about his best friend. He sighed and leaned back down on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. He couldn't let this keep happening, you don't have sex dreams about your best friends, it's wrong on so many levels. He brought the sheet up and looked down, groaning again when he saw he had a problem in his boxers.

Putting his left arm over his face so the crease of his elbow was on his nose, he sighed, his dream coming back to him. The picture of Gabriella in nothing but a small bikini top and one of his favourites skirts of hers that she wore, his right hand hovering over his stomach, debating weather or not he could get away with having a morning wank.

Thinking for a few moments, seeing her like that, gave him no choice as his hard penis became harder. He put his hand under his boxers and gripped himself causing him to gasp as he stroked up and down slowly at first. Setting a steady pace, she entered his train of thoughts, and he imagined it was her who had her hand around his member.

"Brie," he moaned out in a whisper. Saying her name made it seem more real and that she was the one giving him the pleasure. His left hand grabbed the sheet beneath him as he sped up the pace of his strokes. "Fuck Brie." He moaned out this time louder than he had planned. Mentally thanking God his parents weren't in. Feeling himself not long away from ejaculation, he groaned again as his hand sped up. If this felt pretty good just imaging her doing it, he could only begin to imagine how good it would feel in real life. He could only pray one day he would actually experience it.

**..::So Much Better Than Imagining::..**

Whistling, feeling quite happy on this lovely bright, Saturday morning, she entered the Bolton household with a small knock. Frowning when she didn't hear any noise, she checked the kitchen, family room and hang out and figured who she was looking for was probably still in bed.

"Lazy bones," she muttered and headed for the stairs. As she reached his door handle, she stopped and came up with a plan on how to wake him up. When she went to turn for the bathroom, she frowned hearing him shout her name. He doesn't even know i'm here, she thought.

"Oh fuck, Brie, faster." She heard her best friend grunt out.

Her hand clapped over her mouth in shock and realization of what he was doing when she heard this part. She couldn't believe it. He was masturbating, picturing her? That can't be right surely. They were best friends; yeah she thought he was hot and very attractive, and she herself, quite often she might add, found herself what it would be like to be his, before today, she didn't think that was ever a possibility. But she didn't know he thought of her thought way.

Gabriella released a big breath, her hands on her hips. She didn't know weather to laugh or cry. Laugh because she'd caught him doing it about her and cry, and, well she didn't know why she'd cry. There wasn't really anything to cry about.

She began to pace the landing, muttering things under her breath and rubbing her fingers over her forehead. Should she confront him about it? No that would be embarrassing. Should she pretend she never heard him? But then she might miss out on being with the most attractive, caring, loving, and kindest guy alive.

She couldn't let that happen. What about their friendship? Aaww, man this was to hard. She had been pacing for quite sometime now and figured she'd stop to take a breath. As she did her eyes widened seeing a pretty red faced Troy staring wide-eyed at her, at his bedroom doorway. Weather he was red with embarrassment or from masturbating, she didn't know. Both probably.

"H-hey Brie, w-w-what are you doing here?" he asked leaning on the door frame, rubbing the back of his neck, telling her he was red with embarrassment.

"Nothing, checking your walls are sturdy never be too when these could collapse." She said quickly and cursed herself, _checking the walls?_ Who says that? She thought to herself, he maybe a boy but he ain't stupid. Troy cringed at her wording and new she knew what he'd been up to.

"You heard." He stated rather than questioned, looking at the floor. Troy heard her take a deep breath and mumble,

"Yeah," he shook his head, mentally slapping himself for even doing it in the first place, still looking down he muttered an apology before disappearing into his room. She blinked a few times, before realizing he'd walked off and went to his bedroom door, heaving a sigh she brought her hand up to knock on it.

"Troy, come on, open up." Gabriella said softly and encouragingly.

"No," was the muffled and stubborn reply.

"Troy please. It's okay; it's a completely natural thing to do. I don't think any less of you."

"Brie you ain't helping, you just caught me wanking over you. This, in my eyes, is a big deal." He retorted.

"I'm gunna' tell you a secret, but you can't laugh okay." She said after a few minutes of silence. She had been thinking and this was what she came up with, that hopefully, would make him feel better.

"Now isn't the time to be sharing secrets. Anyway, nothing can be more embarrassing than this."

"It's pretty much the same actually." She answered. Nothing else came from him, so she took this as a sign to continue. "For a few months, i've taken an extreme liking to you too. I just didn't want to' make the first move. Also you aren't the only one who masturbates over their crush." She admitted closing her eyes tight and leaned her head back on the door. Sliding down into a sitting position and bringing in her knees up, she waited for his reply.

In his bedroom, Troy smiled shaking his head at what she just said. He couldn't believe she did it too. Moreover he couldn't believe she liked him back.

"You fancy me?" he asked and she could almost here the nervous smile in his voice.

"Yeah, now open this door so i can see you." She said laughing. Standing from her sitting position, she heard rustling about and patiently waited for him to open it.

"Y-you want me to open the door?" He asked shakily. She giggled at the nervousness in his voice and nodded then shook her head knowing her can't see her.

"Yeah come on, let me see that handsome face of yours." Gabriella teased smirking, knowing he's probably, shaking with nerves and blushing like crazy. Taking a deep breath he put his hand on the door handle and slowly opened it. True to her words, he was beat root red. She tilted her head left ways slightly and continued smirking.

"Hi," he whispered clearing his throat. For the first time since she came he took note of what she was wearing. A pink thick strapped tank top, and the same skirt from his dream but in black denim. He suddenly blushed, thinking about it and looked down. Only to notice he was only in his boxers.

"You wanna' continue blushing or are you gunna' make the first move and kiss me." She declared and his head shot up with raised eyebrows. She giggled and ran her pointer finger over his bare chest slowly, knowing full well what she did to him. "Don't be shy wildcat. I'm all yours." She whispered in his ear, he gulped and lightly grabbed her hips. She kissed her way up his jaw and stopped at the front of his lips, wanting him to make the move. She saw him look at her for permission and nodded ever so small. He came down to her lips increasingly slow and both knew he wasn't doing it to tease her but with nerves. She loved how incredibly shy he was and only just realized why he stuttered sometimes when he talked to her.

She ran her hand up his arm and to the back of his neck, gripping it lightly when his lips touched hers. When he finally bucked up some confidence he ran his tongue over her lips to deepen it and his heart soared when she accepted his tongue. She moaned into it when he bravely moved a hand from her hip and to her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Still kissing she pushed forward causing him to walk backwards into his room and didn't stop till the back of his knees reached the bed.

She pulled back from the kiss and pushed him lightly on to the bed and climbed above him so she straddled him and kissed him on his mouth and down his jaw line. She left butterfly kisses all over his chest she stopped when she got to his boxers.

"These gotta go" she said with a naughty glint in her eye and she took them off. She smiled and kissed him letting her hand do the work first to get him started, as soon as her hand started to move up and down on his member he started to groan and breathe heavy, his member becoming more erect with each stroke.

"Ah Brie faster," he breathed out and she did as he wished. "Oh god," he moaned gripping the sheets and she kissed him again to keep him quiet. Just as she felt he was about to come she stopped, his head shot up making a whimpering noise as if saying don't stop. She pushed him back down with her hands, a smirk on her face and kissed from his belly button to his member, she licked round the end of it to tease him then took him fully in her mouth, he gasped as she did this but soon came out as a moan and his hand travelled to the back of her head and gently grabbed her hair.

"Oh fuck yeah," he grunted as she deep throated him his breathing became heavier as he reached his climax and let out in her mouth, much to his surprise she licked him clean and swallowed. She made her way back up to his mouth and kissed him smiling.

"You like that baby?" she whispered and he nodded kissing her again as he laid her back on her back him hovering over her. Still on top of the sheets, he put both of his arms at the side of her head pulled back from the kiss and looked her right in the eye.

"I love you brie," he whispered the nerves coming back. She smiled lovingly up at him and pecked his lips.

"I love you too." She whispered with reassurance back.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked and she smiled nodding. He hesitantly kissed down her jaw line, having not much experience in this department and here he was with the woman of his dreams and he was hoping he was making it enjoyable enough for her. His hands grabbing the hem off her tank top he lifted it up bringing her to her knees to get it over her head. Chucking it on the floor, he looked at her and gulped, his throat going dry. She smiled reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra and drop it on the floor near her top.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered coming back into kiss her and leaned over her once more, signalling her to lie back down, which she did. Knowing he wouldn't willingly take her bottom half of her clothes of, still lying beneath him she grabbed the hem of her skirt and underwear and pulled them down, lifting her hips to make it quicker. He gazed lovingly at her, and she smiled telling him it's okay to touch. Troy smiled back and brought his mouth back to hers.

Gaining an ounce more of confidence he kissed down her jaw line and to her neck. He couldn't help but smile against her skin when she moaned slightly. Gabriella's breathing became heavier as he started to suck on the spot on her neck. He smiled pulling back looking at the mark he'd made and started to kiss down to her breast. His right hand went to her left breast and slowly started to knead it as his mouth went to her other one and sucked on it, she arched her back up to him and moaned louder when he gave the other one the same attention.

Feeling he was now fully erect against her thigh and new very well she was turned on as much as him, she put her fingers under his chin and brought his face back to hers, kissing him softly a few times.

"I'm ready if you are Troy." She whispered. He smiled, breathing heavily and nervously positioned himself. She kissed him again, wrapping her hands around his neck bringing him closer.

When he pulled from kissing her once more he looked at her as if to say you ready and she gave him a smile and a small nod then entered her not breaking eye contact as he slowly thrusted in & out of her. He managed a smile to her as his breathing began to become shorter and she smiled back as a moan came from her. He kissed her a few times before making his way to her neck.

"Oh Troy faster please," she moaned and he grunted in response but did as she wished. It was his turn to moan as she began to meet his thrusts and speed up too.

"Ah shit Gabriella," he grunted and then kissed her and she kissed back instantly running a hand through his matted sandy brown hair. they both pulled back panting like crazy looking at each other again and he picked up his pace as he could feel her and himself nearing.

"Oh yes Troy," Gabriella moaned out as he penetrated in deeper and faster. Their bodies were glistening with sweat; their heartbeats were going hundred miles an hour.

"Nearly there Brie," he grunted against her lips and with a few more thrusts her walls tightened around him as she came, gripping his shoulders at the feeling, throwing a few more thrusts into her as he let out as well.

"Shit Troy," she panted as her orgasm washed through her and he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh fuck that was," Troy panted into her neck and she managed a little chuckle.

"The best." She stated and she felt him nod and they both lay there tangled together for a few minutes to catch their breath.

Troy rolled onto his side next to her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too," she breathed out in a whisper.

"That's so much better than imagining." He continued in whisper. Her response being a laugh and kissing his lips, bringing his blush down a level, and silently telling him, she agreed with his last comment.


	5. Fit Perfectly!

**Please note, this chapter does _NOT_ follow on from previous chapters. :]**

**Disclaimer; i can dream can't i?**

* * *

"Troy, come on one more dance," Gabriella pouted tugging on Troy's t-shirt sleeve. He stumbled a bit and if you didn't know he was drunk, you'd think he was exaggerating with how much he stumbled from just a small tug of his sleeve.

"El," he slurred, dragging out his best friend's name into a whine. "No, I promised your mom I'd have you home by midnight and it's later than that." Troy explained putting a hand on the wall he was stood next too in Sharpay's kitchen to steady him self and squinted to look at Gabriella.

"But I don't want to go yet," she stubbornly replied bottom lip sticking out a bit more and Troy smirked, an eyebrow arching at her pout.

"You think that pout gets you out of everything,-"

"You know you like it," she whispered smiling and biting her lip bottom lip, blatantly flirting. His eyes lit up and he grabbed her by the hips pulling her into his frame, still smirking as she quietly squealed in excitement.

He loved it when they got like this, two best friends flirting like there was no tomorrow. Of course every time they did there'd be that awkward tension in the air the day after and they always promise to never do it again. That promise didn't become very successful. Still he loved it, just as much as she did.

The most this flirting has led to was a very intense make-out session on her sofa at home a few weeks back. The moment being broken when Gabriella got excited and tried to flip them over, so she was straddling him and accidentally kneed him, you know, there! To say that was the most embarrassing moment of her life was an understatement. She couldn't look him in the eye for days.

"That I might but that doesn't mean you can still trick me into breaking your curfew, which we already have by," he trailed off looking round the kitchen for a clock, she giggled drinking the rest of her drink before dropping her cup into the nearest trash bag and wrapping her arms around his neck, taking in his scent, sending her brain even more muddled. "Just over an hour I think." He mumbled, turning back to face her. She laughed locking her fingers together behind his neck,

"You think? That doesn't make sense Troy how can you think we're an hour late you just checked the clock." She smartly pointed out clearly not half as drunk as he was, but very much drunk. He huffed playfully and tightened his arms around her resting them at the bottom of her back.

"S-smarty Pants, it's not like I can actually see the clock from here is it?" He asked and began to nuzzle her neck, nudging it with his nose and kissing it ever so softly here and there. Her giggling halted as she felt him do this and turned so her back was against the wall and not her side.

She sighed pleasurably as his kisses made their way up her jaw line and down the other side of her neck and to one of the few spots behind her ear that he and only he knew made her weak. And he intended to keep it that way!

Her fingers gripped his hair as he began to suck and nibble on her neck.

"Troy," She breathed her breathing becoming irregular, "Troy, please no hickeys."

"Why?" He questioned as he moved his head from her neck to directly in front of hers, the three letter word breathing against her own lips making her shiver.

"Because..." she trailed off steadying her breathing. He smirked, leaning forward planting a kiss on her lips that lasted about a second knowing it wound her up, sure enough she frowned when he pulled back.

"Because what?" he asked again pecking her lips once more still smirking as she groaned in frustration when he pulled away before she could deepen it.

"How about this? I'll let you give me a hickey if you let me kiss you." She proposed gripping his hair at the back of his head! He laughed a drunken laugh at her frustration before pushing her more against the wall and put his lips right near hers before speaking.

"Deal." With that she pushed his head down and attached her lips to his, Troy happily accepting her tongue when asked for entrance. He swallowed a moan from her when he put his hand into her back skirt pocket and gently squeezed her bum. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling herself more into his frame in response.

"We gotta' go," Troy murmured into the kiss minutes later. Their breathing was erratic; his hair at the back of his head was all over place due to her roaming fingers.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine where I am." She breathed back determined to continue with this hot make-out session she was in.

"I need you to help me with something," Troy panted back moving his head to her neck. She gasped keeping one hand in his hair the other roaming his back over his cotton white t-shirt, as he bit down gently and started to leave his mark.

"What kind of something?" she asked back not all there, her thoughts on the wonderful feelings his touch was shooting through her body. His hand that wasn't in her back skirt pocket came up and took her hand from his hair.

"This," he whispered against her lips. Pulling back at least a few inches to look at her, he put her hand that was in his to the front of his pants, clearly showing her his problem. She gasped taking a quick glance around the room making sure no one saw and pulled her hand back. "So what are you going to do about it?" Troy asked.

"I guess it is time to go," she whispered her lips in a smirk of her own. Troy laughed and grabbed her hips pulling away from the wall attaching his lips back to hers and making her walk backwards towards the front door, her giggling interrupting the kiss as they stumbled here and there.

"Troy, my man's getting some," Troy heard Chad, his best mate drunkenly shout in a sing song sorta voice as they walked through the main room, laughing, Troy pulled away and turned to face Chad, keeping Gabriella close with his hands around her waist.

"Screw you Chad," Troy said with a smirk holding his middle finger up, going back to nuzzle Gabriella's neck, her arms around his own.

Sharpay and Taylor, who where stood next to Chad and their other buddies gasped and looked at each other before looking back at the scene before them, one thing going through their minds, Troy and Gabriella, together? Kissing and Touching?

Smirking at each other, Sharpay put her hand round her mouth and shouted,

"Details Gab, we want details!"

Laughing Gabriella nodded and winked putting her hand near her ear imitating a phone telling them she'd phone them some time tomorrow, before they disappeared out the front door.

"El what are you doing? Your house is this way." Troy said laughing as she pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Yeah but your _empty_ house is this way," Gabriella replied smiling sexily at him putting emphasis on the empty, he smirked back again and attached his lips to hers as he began to lead them the way she had just seconds ago. Luckily Troy's house wasn't far from Shar's, just at the end of her street.

"Mmmm," he mumbled into the kiss, pushing her up against his gate to the front of his house. "I like they way your mind works."

"Don't we all," she whispered pulling back grabbing his hand as she unlocked the white gate and began running down the drive to his front door.

"Wow El, slow down we have all night babe, no need to rush." Troy said huskily in her ear. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck as he stumbled to fit the key in the keyhole.

He pulled her into his frame, from against the front door she was leaned on so he could open it once unlocked, keeping his lips attached to hers as he walked them forward kicking the door shut with his foot.

As soon as the door slammed shut and they were in the hall of his house, the heat of the kiss shot up. It's like the slam set of some sort of trigger inside them or something. His tongue quickly sort out hers and began to battle for dominance. Gabriella ripped his key's from his hands and onto the floor, letting him grip the back of her thighs to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

She happily wrapped them around him and moved her mouth to his neck as he led them to his bedroom. The little bites and flicks of her tongue on his skin was sending him crazy, he couldn't believe the sparks that set off inside from just a small but oh so tantalizing gesture.

He couldn't take it; he needed those lips on his. Ramming her up against his closed bedroom door he didn't give her time to react before crashing his lips against hers.

Groaning in pleasure at the roughness from his kiss, not caring about the bruising force she ground her hips against him, resulting in him moaning back and lifting their laced hands above her head, pinning them against the door.

_Damn oxygen_, Gabriella thought as they struggled to breathe and reluctantly pulled her lips away from his.

Their faces were millimetres apart; their deep breaths hitting each other's faces, a light sweat formed on their foreheads from the heat they were igniting in each other. Troy couldn't get over how beautiful she looked right now, her hair a tad messed up, breathing irregular, chest heaving and her make-up slightly out of place. And he hadn't even started, he wanted, needed her.

"Shit El, the things you do to me," he whispered breathlessly with a low chuckle and she laughed quietly catching her breath, giving his hands a soft squeeze that where still above her head and against his bedroom door.

"What I do to you?" It was a rhetorical question. "I don't know where to begin with the feelings you set off inside me!" Gabriella admitted ending in a whisper, looking from his lips into sparkling ocean like eyes. Their eyes locked and his attraction for her just got a whole lot deeper.

His breathing got also got deeper as he neared his mouth towards hers but didn't attach his lips to her awaiting ones. Instead he kept his eyes locked on hers continued to nudge his nose among hers teasing; letting her think he was going to kiss her.

Letting go of her hands to let one grab the door handle she instantly ran her fingers through his chestnut brown hair. It shocked her at how much his teasing and Eskimo kiss turned her on, letting him continue. Dropping her legs as the door clicked open she walked backwards into his room, Troy's hands on her hips, her fingers back around his neck; their locked gaze never being broken.

They came to a halt when the side of her leg hit the side of his bed, which was situated directly in the middle of his room, opposite the door but the head of the bed was pushed up against the wall. Dropping her hands but not moving an inch away from him, she tilted her head and looked up at him. Letting her hands run the rest of the way down his arms she gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head slowly. Troy doing the same to her not seconds later his shirt touched the floor.

Running his hands up her arms and to her neck he let his thumbs caress each cheek and stepped even closer, if that was humanly possible, so he was towering over her, as she turned her face and began to kiss his thumb and down to his palm.

Letting out a pleasurable sigh at the light kisses her lips left, he reluctantly moved his hands preventing her from continuing and moved his hands up and through her hair and running it down her long curls making her tilt her head back slightly, letting out a gasp as she did so. Now both a lot sober than minutes previous, the last thing on their minds was when did the mood go from hot and fiery to slow and passionate?

She grabbed his upper arms gently but firmly, her nails slightly clung to him as he left butterfly kisses on her neck and throat, nibbling at her soft spot. Lifting her nails she brought them to the front of his chest at a feather like touch making him moan against her throat. Bringing his face back into view of hers as she reached for the button on his jeans as he attached his lips back to hers and his hands made a detour to the fastener of her black lace bra.

Popping the zip and button open on his jeans she removed her hands and brought them to the straps of her bra that rested on her shoulders, him resting his hands on her hips. Locking his gaze she bit her lip shyly and began to remove the chest-covering item. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips as she heard Troy take a deep intake of breath when she dropped it on the floor.

"Wow El, you're so amazing." He murmured putting his lips back on hers, she smiled in return and tilted her head back so he could deepen the kiss. Moaning and arching her back so her chest was against his, as he ran a hands up her stomach and to one of her breasts she locked her hands behind his head, gripping his hair. Troy's other hand gripping the hem of her denim mini skirt and began tugging at it brining it down more with each tug till it pooled against her feet, leaving her in black panties.

With a groan of pleasure Troy gripped her hips and brought her closer to him, she moaned back against his lips as he squeezed her bum pushing her against his erection, clearly telling her what she did to him. The kiss suddenly became fiery as the temperature in the room shot up, he darted his tongue in her mouth and turned slightly gently lowering her onto his bed, removing his pants before he climbed above her.

Gabriella gasped as he began to kiss up her stomach and between her breasts before kissing her lips again. Her hips jerked upwards as she felt him begin to rub her through her panties and she involuntarily let out a moan, although she didn't try to hide it either.

Having enough of the teasing he lowered his lips to her breast and focused on them as he brought the last item of clothing off her.

"Troy," she moaned as he chucked them some where on the floor and he reluctantly brought his head to into view of hers, hearing the questioning tone in her voice. Leaning up making him lie down, he continued to look at her waiting for her to say what was up.

Leaning on her knees, one at each side of his hips she looked at him something glinting in her eyes that Troy didn't miss.

"These," she whispered with a pant and brought her face inches away from his, her hand that wasn't resting on the pillow next to his head gripped the hem of his white Calvin Klein boxers. "Gotta' go!" And brought them down with one quick pull. Before he could even smirk at her words she wrapped her hand around his seemingly ever-growing member.

"Urn," Troy grunted dropping his head back against the pillow, a light sweat forming on his forehead as she continued to work wonders on him. Just as he began to control his now heavy breathing he felt her take him in her mouth and he gasped. "Uh fuck baby...don't stop." He moaned out as his right hand gripped hold of the hair at the back of her head.

He closed his eyes with another groan of pleasure as she deep throated him and he could feel himself about to burst and did. She kissed up his chest allowing him to relegate his breathing before moving her face in front of his.

"Shit El," Troy muttered as she kissed his jaw line and she giggled despite her uneven breathing.

"You like that?" She asked with a sexy purr and he groaned again gripping her ass cheeks and kissing her with a bruising force, she considered that a yes!

Gripping his shoulders, stifling a moan as he teased her wet entrance she managed to muffle out "Protection," with a bite to his shoulder leaving her own mark on him like he had done previous times tonight, all down one side of her neck.

"Draw," he grunted as she straddled him, sitting on his thighs she reached over to get it. Never breaking eye contact she tore it open with her teeth and rolled it on. He grabbed her hips as she run her hands up his chest to his face one running through his hair. Her lips hovered over his for a second and he watched as she blissfully closed her eyes and her jaw drop slightly to let out a pleasurable gasp as she sank down onto him, Troy letting out his groan when she began to rock back and forth.

"Oh shit," Troy grunted gripping her hips tighter as she sat up straight resting her hands behind her on the bed, meeting her every thrust. "Fuck baby," Troy breathed out as he flipped them over so he was hovering over her, grabbing her left leg and bending it so it neared her chest, making him penetrate in deeper, which she had no objection to. Her moans increasing in volume as he created a rhythm. Troy couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling right now, it was what he imagined times more, a lot more. It's like they where made to fit together, she felt perfect surrounding him.

Opening her eyes when his forehead hit hers he watched as her mouth opened to moan his name, which only spurred him on, going faster, harder. She ran her hands down his back, her short fingernails digging in as she dragged them down, gripping his ass.

"Oh! Troy harder," Gabriella moaned lifting her head to attach their lips despite her heavy pants.

"Sorry?" he asked teasingly through his own deep breaths and grunts to her neck. He lifted his head up to look at her watching as her eyes closed blissfully, involuntarily moans making their way past her lips, when he pulled all the way out and slammed back In again.

"Yes, oh yes!" was Gabriella's reply to that move, raising her hips to meet him. Nobody had made her feel this way, he fit so perfectly inside her.

"I want you on your..hands and…oh yes Gabriella…knees now!" Troy demanded between grunts, not daring to ask questions she shifted up in position. Panicking when he grabbed her hips thinking he was going to enter her ass, only the panic quickly vanished when he entered her wet and awaiting pussy from behind. Pushing in her and then all the way back out again he leaned forward so his mouth was near her ear and brought one hand round to knead her breast.

"You're so..oh yes El..tight baby so good." He panted sucking the spot near her ear making sure to leave another one of his marks.

"Fuck Troy, oh yes! Harder," Gabriella moaned moving backwards to meet his domineering thrusts, moving her head side ways to give him better access to her neck.

"You like that huh?" he asked huskily in her ear, doing as she asked and if she wasn't in such a dazed state she'd of blushed like crazy. Her response was leaning her head back and a loud moan of his name as he obeyed her demand again, blushing in embarrassment the last thing on her mind right now.

As he repeated the thrusts and sped up he could feel himself nearing his climax and her walls tightening around him, milking him. Bending forward again he attached his hand other to her other breast and whispered in her ear.

"Cum for me gorgeous,"

She more or less screamed his name as his thrusts sped up a bit more to bring her along quicker and she readily moved backwards to meet him.

"Yes urh, yes right there," she continued to moan as she reached her peek shuddering meeting his two more thrusts before he reached.

"El fuck," he grunted slowing to a stop surely but surely wanting to savior the feeling of her being around him. She collapsed when he pulled out of her turning before she did so she landed on her back, Troy gently collapsing on top of her seconds later, his head resting on her chest, his short heavy breaths hitting her neck. She kissed his sweaty forehead lightly wrapping her arms around his back, running her fingers with one hand through his matted wet hair. Not detaching himself from her he lifted his lower half to rid of the condom chucking it in the bin beside his bed before putting his arm under her arm, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

They lay like that a good few minutes, catching their breaths being the only sound throughout the room. Gabriella giggled tiredly as Troy tried kicking at the sheet to lift it and bring up over them only succeeding after a few minutes.

"Whatcha' laughing at Montez?" Troy asked stifling a yawn moving his head a bit to get it back where it was a few moments ago, comfortably resting on her chest.

"You! Why didn't you just sit up and get it?" she answered then asked when she finished her own yawn.

"I'm quite comfortable where I am and I couldn't be bothered," Troy replied smiling tiredly when he heard her chuckle. "I'm not squashing you am I?" he suddenly asked lifting his head up to look at her and she smiled looking back shaking her head no. He shifted a bit so his face was directly above hers, arms either side of her head, hers still at the back of his neck. He grinned before slowly lowering his head nudging her nose softly with his. If possible his grin widened when she beamed back at him and nudged his back. He chuckled moving a stray curl away from her face, as she giggled while they kept their Eskimo kissing going. Attentively he leaned down and placed his lips delicately against hers. Just a few chaste kisses were all that was needed. _Wow, here's me thinking things would be awkward like they usually are, thank god they're not_ Troy thought absentmindedly.

There weren't enough words to explain what they where both feeling right now, on top of the world being somewhere at the top of their lists, along with ecstatic, giddy etc. Matching grins still adorned their faces.

"I love you," he mumbled through the kiss, her eyes snapped open showing him how happy she was yet showed a tiny bit of shock at his confession, her grin didn't twitch.

"Really?" she asked in a whisper.

"I love you," he repeated, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips as she giggled.

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered back, running her fingers through his hair moving it out of his face. "Does this make us official?" She asked after a few minutes of content silence he smiled at the nerves he could hear in her voice.

"I would like to think so," he replied placing a light kiss on her jaw as he moved his head back down to rest on her chest.

"Me too," was the last whispered answer of her as they let sleep overcome them, cuddled together in his sheets.

She couldn't wait to call Sharpay and Taylor tomorrow and tell them all about it, well not all of it but for now she was content to stay right where she was.


	6. Really?

**This does ****not**** follow on from the last chapter! :]**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters! =(**

**Contraceptive Pill**

**Gabriella Montez's bedroom  
Thursday, February 05th 2009  
10:15pm**

22-year-old Troy Bolton let a tired sigh pass his lips as he swung his legs over the railing of his neighbours' balcony. Letting him self in through the white wooden framed doors he went straight to the bed and plopped himself down on the soft pink sheets. Stretching his arms above his head as he yawned, his white t-shirt rising showing off a bit of his tanned and toned abs.

The comfortable soft fresh sheets welcomed him, his exhaustion from college ball all week and the 3-hour drive home for the weekend, taking over. He had tomorrow, which was a Friday and then the next two weeks off college and they couldn't have come at a better time. He was so glad this was his last year at college, he was doing an MST in Construction and Property, (he also played on the colleges basketball team) it's not that he didn't enjoy it; he just couldn't wait to start a job and start earning a proper wage. Then he could buy the apartment he's had his eye on since it went on the market a few months ago.

He should have probably gone home first instead of coming straight here but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to see her. He also wanted to surprise her. That was his excuse if she asked why hadn't he gone home first. _God I'm pathetic _Troy thought as he turned his head and pushed his face into the pillow. It had only been two months ago since he had last seen her, why had he missed her so much?

_Because you're in love with her you moron. _

The voice at the back of his head reminded him and he sighed again squeezing his eyes shut, before shooting off the bed to a standing position shaking his head and started to look around his, just turned 17 year old best friends' bedroom.

_I'm NOT in love with my best friend, at all, yeah she's hot any guy would be stupid not to notice, but I'm not in __**love**__with her! Not one bit, I have a girlfriend at college. Well sorta', we've been on a few dates and done a few………things. She's pretty, long blonde hair; light blue eyes her name's Isabella. Yeah she's fun. _Troy thought, desperately trying to convince himself that he wasn't in love with his best friend, Gabriella Montez.

You're probably thinking how's a 22 year old best friends with a 17 year old? Well Gabriella's 21 year old cousin, Matt has lived with them since he was 12 as his parents died in a car crash. With a 13-year-old Troy living next door the two instantly clicked when they met. Over the years Troy and Gabriella came a lot closer when he was over at hers and as she got older, when she was about 14 she started to hang about with the two boys more till it became all the time until he left for college, now it was just when he came home.

_I remember a few years ago when we all wanted to go clubbing and out of all of us, us being me, Matt, Gabriella, Chad, he's a senior and goes to the same school as Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay, they are my age and go the same college as me. Taylor's studying nursing while Sharpay's doing media, music and performance. Taylor's boyfriend Tommy was with us too. And out of all of us Chad and Matt where the ones that got refused entry, _Troy reminisced with a chuckle as he walked around the room looking at all the pictures and stuff on her desk, he was about to go back to his thoughts when something caught his eye on her dresser.

It was a pack off tablets, and on the foil side, which was green, had a day of the week above each hole where the tablet popped through if you pushed against the back of one. He picked it up to see what it was, his brows furrowed in confusion. _Probably a new packet for painkillers or something, _he thought as he picked it up, flicking it over to see if the name of it was written on the packet somewhere.

Upon finding the name in bold print on the back he blinked repeatedly hoping he was reading it wrong or something. After a few seconds of staring stupidly at the packet in his hands, he frowned dramatically in pain as the words; **Contraceptive Pill** didn't change into Aspirin or painkillers or something.

_What? When the hell did she go on this? __**Why**__ is she on this? _He thought, unanswered questions running riot in his head. _Isn't it obvious? _The voice at the back of his head shot back at him. _She's obviously got a boyfriend or something, maybe she's having 'fun' at the wild school parties she goes to at weekends that you used to do. _It continued to taunt. The thought of her with other guys ripping away at him inside, he shook is head to rid the mental image of her pushed up against a wall, some guy nuzzling her neck. O_uch _he thought his face contorting in displeasure again.

"Fuck Troy," a voice behind him gasped. He jumped and turned to face the door where Gabriella was stood her hand over her heart and her face showing shock. His jaw dropped in surprise and then his hand shot behind his back when he realised what he still had in his hand.

She was wearing some red pyjama shorts that stopped just before mid thigh and a matching spaghetti strapped t-shirt, the outline was black. The colours making her tan skin to glow under the dim light the lamp on her bedside table was giving off. Her hair was damp, slowly drying into her natural loose curls.

_Isabella who?_

Troy couldn't help but let his eyes discreetly run over her. A few seconds after her breathing calmed down she frowned when she saw his hand shoot behind him, his facial expression being one like a child had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar before dinner.

"What are you doing here?" She asked wiping the frown off replacing it with a smile. He shrugged not moving from his position, thinking of a way to place the pill packet back without her noticing.

"Thought I'd come here and surprise you before I went home." He replied with a grin, showing off his perfectly white teeth. His hope of being able to dispose of the object shattered when she walked over and stood in front of him. He shifted his gaze from her and awkwardly looked around the room.

"Troy what's wrong?" She asked with a laugh. "You're acting nervous." Gabriella added, still laughing at him and despite his predicament he chuckled a bit.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." He replied bringing his free hand up to the back of his head and scratched his head.

Gabriella shrugged it off and moved over to lie on her bed, her shoulders and head against the headboard; the rest lied on the soft pink sheets. "Anyway come on, tell me about the party they threw last week for your mates birthday." She insisted patting the bed next to her. He coughed uncomfortably and faced her taking side way steps around the bed so she couldn't see what he was holding.

Gabriella's eyebrows rose and she started laughing at him. "Troy what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he defended quickly, too quickly, Gabriella thought.

"Troy come on, what are you hiding?" She asked still laughing and getting on her knees after scooting down to the end of the bed where he was stood. He moved back as she reached out to get his t-shirt but she caught it her fist anyway.

"El? Nothing, I don't have anything." Denied Troy and moved back some more and she jumped on his back as he turned.

"Troy," she whined giggling. "You are, don't lie too me." She argued and leaned her head over his shoulder so she could see where his hands where and started to pry them open with her own, all the while Troy walking round the room trying to get her off his back.

After a while of trying this method and a lot of laughing because Troy had walked into the wall or something. Gabriella suddenly remembered he was ticklish. Deceasing her hands from his, she leaned her head on his shoulder so her chin was in the crook of his neck and moved her hands so they where behind him and in front of her and wasted to time to start and tickle him, under his arms and down his side.

Troy was definitely not expecting it, it completely shocked him and instantly made him start laughing as she reached his weak spot and he wriggled trying to get her to stop.

"El, sto..fuck..El stop. Please." He gasped begging for more oxygen to go into his lungs.

"No!" A giggling Gabriella instantly responded. "Not until you tell me what you're hiding."

"I'm not, please." Troy's desperate reply trailed off as he tripped on the white rug in the centre of her room, sending them both crashing onto the bed, a fit of laughter erupting from their mouths.

"Oh my god, Troy." Gabriella shrieked as she landed, hitting his arm as he just chuckled breathlessly at her. "What are you hiding please, just tell me."

"Nothing," he whispered about to whip his hand back behind him, the foil package still tightly gripped in his fist. He'd be surprised if it was still in one piece and the tablets hadn't all crumbled. His eyes shot to hers as she gripped his hand before he could move it. Damn it she doesn't let anything go, he thought as he loosened his grip when she started prying his fingers open.

Her reaction when she saw them was something he was not expecting, he was expecting her to blush and stammer an explanation as to why she had them. He expected her to get up from her position above him and run out of the room in embarrassment.

She just gasped and ripped them out his hand, "Oh fuck I knew I came up to my room for something." She muttered, her face frowning in concentration as she turned the packet in her hand searching for today's day and popped the pill in her mouth once it fell out of the packet and into her hand, placing them onto her bedside table when she had swallowed it. Troy watching her in utter disbelief, guess his best friend had grown up.

Turning back to the boy on the bed Gabriella chuckled at his face, "What?" she questioned.

"Why?…What?…How?…" he stuttered and a pink tint covered his cheeks as she giggled at him a bit. "What are you on them for?" his tone of voice shocked her; it was quiet, just above a whisper as he stared at her white ceiling. There was also some pain in there as well, which she didn't miss.

"For one of the reasons why you wear a condom." Gabriella replied with a millisecond frown, wasn't it obvious why a girl goes on the pill? She watched as he sighed and sat up his back facing her.

"So you are sleeping with guys then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Excuse me?" Asked a now shocked Gabriella sitting up also. That really threw her of guard.

"Well if you're on the pill, you're obviously sleeping about." Troy responded standing up.

"Troy, are you trying to say something? Because if you are I can assure you I'm not sleeping around." Gabriella defended herself arms crossed over her chest and her tone firm.

"I never meant it like that, I'm just saying you must be sleeping with someone you don't go on the pill for nothing."

"I've slept with two guys! Two, one of which was my boyfriend at the time, and fuck knows when the other one was but who gives a shit. And it was my mom who suggested to go on the pill anyway, to be safe, when she met the guy I was dating. Who are you too tell me I can't go on the pill or sleep about anyway?" Her anger was rising, he's acting like he's MR. INNOCENT when she'd caught him with half his year when he was in High School, so there was no doubting he'd been double that many girls by now.

Troy sighed with a frown and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, who am I to tell you what to do." He muttered looking at the floor. "Look I'm gunna go I'll phone you later or-"

She interrupted him. "No Troy, you can stay and tell me what the hell is going on. You're acting like a kid, so what if I've slept with a guy. You've slept with girls. I know you like the back of my hand, what's up?"

"Nothing, forget it. You're right; I'm acting like a kid. Like you said, who am I to tell you who to sleep with, it's not like you're my girlfriend so you can sleep with who want, when you want, right?" He concluded with a cringe on his tan face, his tone had a hint of bitterness in it.

"Troy, what the hell is wrong with you? You do this every time something about me and any guy gets mentioned in a sentence together." Gabriella exploded running her hands through her now dry hair, he lifted his gaze from the floor and their eyes locked. His saying more than a thousand words, they where a clear ocean blue almost white. It knocked the air from her and she gasped when it hit her.

He was jealous of the other guys.

When he heard her gasp he knew she knew that he was jealous. Without warning he turned and shot for her bedroom door, _god Troy, you're 22 and running, get a grip._ His brain scolded him and his eyes snapped upwards when a hand landed above his that was on the door handle he was ready to bolt out of once he'd opened it. He felt her rest her forehead on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Troy," she whispered, taking a deep breath and wrapping her hands around his torso clasping them together. "I'm not psychic, you should have told me how you feel. Maybe things would have turned out how you wanted them too." Added Gabriella her voice still whispering.

"What?" Troy whispered slowly as he turned, the shock not evident on his face or tone of voice.

"Yeah," she whispered, closing her eyes as his forehead landed gently on hers. "God! I've like you for years Troy, you don't know how good it feels to hear you say that!"

"Technically i didn't _say_ it." her eyes flew open at this sentence and if she hadn't of seen the teasing smirk, she would have blushed backing away muttering an apology. But his eyes and that incredibly sexy smirk let her know he was teasing her.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Retorted Gabriella with her own smirk. She'd waited long enough; she needed to see what it felt like kissing those pink very kissable lips of his. He smirked and dropped his lips on to hers, only after a few seconds of teasing her again by nudging her nose with his. The tingles wasted no time in shooting throughout her body like fireworks, as his lips landed on hers. She moaned and gripped the hair at the back of his head as his tongue met hers and began to battle against each other.

Gripping her hips, he smirked again into the kiss as she squealed as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his lower torso as he laid her on the bed and hovered over her locking her legs together with her ankles behind him.

His gaze locked on hers as he lowered his head but didn't attach their lips instead he nudged her nose with his again. Continuing for a few minutes and watching in awe at the emotions running over her face as he ran his hands up the back of her bare thighs and to her ass through the legs of her pyjama shorts. She gasped in surprise when she felt him grip her ass cheeks and jerk his hips forwards so she could feel his erection press against her lower region.

"Troy," She moaned when he did it again. The feelings it shot through her were indescribable. She wasted no time in ripping their t-shirts off, letting skin meet skin. They groaned into a zealous kiss as her hardened nipples grazed his chest.

"You're so fucking beautiful Brie," Troy moaned as he pulled back to kneel up between her legs and bring her red shorts down and leaving them forgotten on the floor, with her pyjama top. She only just managed to catch the unfamiliar nickname he had called her. She liked it. It could be his secret name for her. He kissed around her belly button and attached his hands to her breasts, teasing and flicking her nipples. He was teasing by not going where he knew she wanted him the most. He was going to make her say it.

"Troy please! I wanna feel you," she whispered seductively albeit breathlessly. He smirked looking up at her as he lied directly above her again after hastily ridding of his jeans and boxers. She locked her legs around his torso and lifted her hips in time as he sank down into her both grunting at the feeling of being joined together.

"You like this gorgeous," he grunted as he attacked her neck with kisses.

"Yes shit harder Troy," moaned Gabriella attaching her mouth to his shoulder leaving her own mark, along with the ones that will be on his back from the tight grip she hand on it.

"Brie." Grunted Troy as a light sweat broke out onto them both and as she turned them over so he was on his back and she was on top, straddling him. She started to move her hips slowly back and forth, leaning down to attack his mouth where their tongues instantly connected.

She gripped his shoulders and moaned again as his hips thrusted upwards causing him go penetrate in deeper, one of his hands gripped her hips and the other threaded through her hair a tight hold of her head to keep his mouth attached to hers.

"Oh faster baby," Troy grunted as he moved his mouth to her neck and down to her shoulder as she sped up her movements.

"Fuck Troy yes," gasped Gabriella as she sat up straight and let her head fall back. Troy grunted a response as he gripped her hips tighter at the sight of her heaving chest.

He flipped her back over and took her left leg and put it over his shoulder. His mouth going back to hers, but their mouths not being able to stay together as they had to keep pulling back to let a much needed intake of oxygen into their starving lungs.

"Shit Troy, feels so good," Sighed Gabriella as she ran her fingers through his damp and matted brown hair and he leaned forward more letting their sweaty foreheads together to nudge her nose with his.

"Brie, with me," gasped Troy between pants and pecked her lips, his breathing uneven and the most amazing feelings washing through him he couldn't string his sentence together correctly. Their breaths where heavy and hitting each others faces as they began to sped up their paces as the feeling of release was building.

"Oh oh yes, Troy keep going."

"Brie," he said and went faster and deeper again, pushing the knee that was on his shoulder off it and up to her face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth dropped open not able to form words as he reached her spot and didn't loose it.

"Oh shit!" she eventually managed to gasp out and willingly kissed him back as he attached their lips again.

With a few more thrusts he felt her walls tighten around his member, just when he thought she couldn't make him feel any more good. They climaxed together and he continued to thrust as if to prolong the feeling of being inside her, it was incredible, hot, wet and tight.

She dropped her leg and he collapsed on top of her she wrapped her arm around his back and kissed the side of his head, they were both dripping with sweat but didn't care as they held onto each other.

Few minutes later he pulled out and laid on his back and pulled her into his chest, she sighed contentedly as she rested her head on it and draped her arm across his abs. That's how they fell asleep, no words needed but both their silent thought was;

_What's going to happen tomorrow when we wake up?_

**..::Contraceptive Pill::..**

**Gabriella Montez's bedroom  
Friday, February 06th 2009  
06:45am**

Groaning as the annoying sound of her alarm radio rang through her room she pushed her head further into her pillow as her arm flailed about trying to find the off button. Letting her body wake up she stayed in bed for a few minutes before moving to get up.

Frowning to herself as she sat up at the coolness that hit her chest she looked down and gasped at her naked chest.

_What why am I naked?_ She thought to herself then all of a sudden last nights events came flashing back to her as quick as the flick of a light switch. _Shit shit shit, NO! _She sat there her head in her heads with her elbows resting on her knees letting her thoughts run riot in her head.

_What the hell happens now? Do I talk to him? Is it going to be awkward?_ The main question being _where the hell is he?_

The next time she looked at the clock she cursed out loud and dropped all thoughts as she bolted to her closet to get today's outfit ready, that consisted of black skinny jeans, a grey thigh length t-shirt on that had a v-neck and matching colour ankle UGG boots and ran to her bathroom to have the quickest shower of her life, so she wouldn't be late for school.

She ran out the front door 20 minutes later, letting her head turn sideways to look at next doors drive and frowned again at the missing black Audi that should be parked there. _Where the hell is he? _Her mind screamed as she made her way to East high, letting a grin cover her face when she saw her friends sat at the fountain waiting for her.

"Morning Gabs," Chad greeted with a grin swinging his back over his shoulder as they stood, she looked at him curiously and he just shrugged still grinning.

"Okay," she laughed and started walking towards the main doors. "Morning guys," she greeted back locking arms with Abbie as they headed into the school. Abbie had been her friend since they started High School but only hung out after school every so often.

"Gabs, what the hell is going on with your hair?" Tasha, a brunette girl from the other side of Chad said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Morning to you too," Gabriella said back un looping her arm and bring her hands to her hair and pushing it up into a messy but good looking bun at the back of her head. "It's just frizzy coz' I was in a rush this morning." Defended Gabriella about to loop her arm back through the blondes arm but lifted an eyebrow curiously as she found Abbie pointing at her with a smirk. "What do I have something on my face?" She asked going to wipe her mouth but Chad saw where Abbie was pointing and shouted,

"What the hell is that on your neck?" A look of confusion crossed her face for like a millisecond till realization of there must be a hickey there from last night activities crossed her face and she blushed putting her hand across it.

"I um burned it-" she started to lamely defend till Tasha snatched the hand away from her face and gasped.

"You hooked up last night!" She correctly guessed causing Gabriella's face to turn even more crimson.

"Who, who was it?" Abbie joined in with a grin.

"No one I stayed in last night, you know that." Gabriella stated still trying to use the excuse that it was a burn from her straightners. No one saw Chad's silly grin widen as she spoke this sentence.

"Didn't Troy come home for 2 weeks last night?" He asked innocently and the girls gasped as they caught on what Chad was saying.

"Troy? He's that really hot guy I saw you with a few months ago right?" Abbie asked and grinned as Chad nodded.

"Guys stop, I didn't even see Troy last night, I didn't even know-" Gabriella denied she had no idea why because she sucked at lying, and she knew they could see right through her.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Chad stated and all 3 girls turned to him waiting for him to continue. "You're forgetting that Troy is my best friend even though we don't see each other all the time, we keep in contact. And at precisely 6:00 o'clock this morning I got a phone call telling me exactly how he spent his first night back home." Explained Chad with a grin, the girls grinned and laughed as Gabriella groaned.

"I think I'm just gunna' stay in here," Gabriella said about to step into her locker, anywhere away from the teasing.

"Gabs don't be fucking stupid you'll never get back out if you go in there." Tasha said gripping her arm pulling her down the corridor to their homeroom.

"Yeah anyway we want details." Abbie said looping the opposite arm of Gabriella that Tasha was looping.

"And this is where I depart from you 3, later guys." Chad said and made his way to his own homeroom at the other end of the corridor.

--

"Come on, so how did it happen?" Tasha asked as they were now seated in homeroom. She leaned forward on her desk clearly ready and eager to know, Abbie copying her movements.

"Guys no-"

"Please you have to tell us something?" Gabriella stayed quiet for a second her cheeks still a light pink and hurting from the shit-eating grin she had on her face. She bit her lip and glanced back up at her friends who smirked at the sparkle that let off enough detail to the two friends alone.

"Shit! That good huh?"

"Yip, but I haven't seen him since, he wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I'm sorta' dreading seeing him actually, what if it's awkward?" She quickly added the speckle of fear appearing on her face.

"Girl please, that guy is so into you he'd do anything to make sure it isn't." Abbie said with a wave of her hand. Gabriella nodded and opened her mouth to speak but sighed as the teacher waltzed into the room in her overly dramatic fashion.

**East High School  
Friday, February 06th 2009  
03:00pm**

_Thank god it's Friday, _Gabriella thought as she stepped out of the big red doors. She looked up as she went to step down the steps and gasped. She could have fell down the steps if she hadn't of gripped the railing.

There he was in all his glory. He looked fucking gorgeous, his black avatars covering his eyes, his hair swept to one side, arms folded over his blue polo shirt covered chest. He was leaning on the door of his car and she watched as the smile covered his face when he spotted her standing there looking at him.

She nervously started her way to him and wrapped her arms around her self self-consciously as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey," she whispered glancing down at her shoes before back up again. He smirked at her nervousness, but was also concerned at it. _Did she regret it? Did she read the note I left her? _

"What brings you here?" She hesitantly questioned giving him the answer that she hand in fact, not read the note he left.

"I left a note on your dresser saying I had to go and I would pick you up after school, I take it you didn't read it." Troy answered and she laughed.

"No I was in a rush this morning, mustn't have noticed it." He watched her shift nervously trying to find something to say and he had to question her.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up at him as she heard the quietness and softness of his voice and question.

"Yeah why?" She answered trying to act normal.

"Then why are you acting all shy? Usually when I pick you up you'd run to hug me or something and jump in and we'd be on our way." Troy explained, she sighed tucking a stray curl behind her ear before answering.

"I guess I'm just curious as to what we are, if we're anything and where we go from here." Gabriella answered quietly, glancing down again. If there were anyone who could make her nervous it'd be Troy or about Troy.

"You really should have read my note," Troy whispered as he moved a foot forward and placed his hands on her hips. She bit her lip before placing her hands on his biceps.

"Why? What'd it say?"

"If you'd be my girlfriend,"

Her eyes met his and her heart thudded wildly in her chest as his forehead dropped onto hers. They continued to stare at each other till the shit-eating grin re-appeared on her face and her arms moved so they where locked behind his neck.

"Yes, I will." Came her whispered reply and his grin matched hers as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. One thought going through his mind.

_Bet you're glad she's on that pill now huh?_


	7. Headboard

**Please note this does NOT follow on from any of the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own none nor do i know any of the HSM franchise!!**

**Okay so i know i haven't updated in like forever, but i have good reasons. After my last update i just got really busy at work and such so that's not much of an excuse but a few months ago my Grandma died completely unexpectedly ):, so as you could imagine i didn't even come near the PC, let alone think about these stories! Hope you can understand that?! d:-) **

**Anyway, i don't wanna' go down that painful road again, she's happily resting now, may she always. =D Love you lots Grandma!!! = ]**

**Then a couple of weeks ago it was my 18th birthday so i was out celebrating that!!!! ; ) **

**And onto the chapter, which is a load ****of random but wanted to get back into the gist of it you know? **

**Hope you like it and if you do review? please?**

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes i've checked through it a couple of times but i really just wanna go to bed now, i have to be up in like 4 hours for work :'/ and i wanted to get it out before it drove me insane. = D **

**..::Headboard::..**

The brunette shaggy haired, late teenager rapped repeatedly on the glass window of her balcony door, quiet enough not to wake her parents but evidently, **not** loud enough to wake her.

"El" he whispered in a yell; if you could even do such thing. He could see her wrapped up in her sheets. One arm and leg sticking out, her brown curls spread out on the pillow below her head. The rise and fall of her chest that was clad in one of his shirts confirming she was fast asleep and from the leg sticking out; he could see that his shirt was _all_ she had on with a pair of _really_ short pyjama shorts that did nothing for the imagination.

_God, she looks fucking good in my clothes!_ Troy thought with a deep breath, leaning his head on the cool glass of the window on her balcony door.

They were friends with benefits if you will. They'd been out a few times but nothing was official. This friend's with benefits thing had started a few weeks ago. The two and their friends-Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsie and Jason-were all at Troy's house for a night in; watching a few movies and having a couple drinks.

_When they were on the second movie, Gabriella got up, asking "who wants a drink?" and noticed only Troy had answered her. Looking around she found all the others fast asleep. _

_A sofa a couple; Sharpay and Zeke on one near the door; Chad and Taylor on the one at the back of the room and Jason and Kelsie on the one opposite Sharpay and Zeke. She and Troy where on one next to Chad and Taylor but instead of both being on one cushion between them, all cuddled up; they had half of the sofa each. _

_Laughing she had walked into the kitchen to get the drinks unaware of Troy's gaze on her retreating figure._

"_So what did you think of the first film? Which one was that again?" Asked Gabriella, walking back in the lounge room with two drinks; a can of lager for Troy and a Malibu and coke for herself. _

"_It was The Fast and Furious, the fourth one, and yeah I thought it was good!" Troy replied as she stopped in front of him to hand him his drink, which he took, taking a drink almost instantly. _

"_Yeah it was alright but like always, the first film is always the best!" agreed Gabriella about to turn and sit back down in her previous seat next to him but he grabbed her wrist with his free hand after putting his can on the floor. "What's up?" She asked curiously taking a sip of her drink through her straw. He laughed a little at how innocent she looked and took her drink off her, sitting it next to his on the floor. "What? Troy, I was drinking that." She exclaimed, confusion written all over her face._

_Staying sat down he leaned his upper body forward and wrapped his arms around her lower waist and pulled her forward onto him. Gabriella let a squeal of surprise out past her lips and gripped his shoulders as she fell into a straddling position on his lap. Taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes as their faces where now only millimetres apart, she questioned, _"_What are you doing?" her voice suddenly shaky and biting the corner of her lip at the undeniable sexy smirk that covered his face. _

"_Ssshh," he husked nudging his nose against hers, knocking all rational thought out of her. "If we wake them up, I won't be able to do this." Continued Troy and then lightly pressed his lips to hers. As if testing the waters and silently hoping and praying she wouldn't back off. _

_Gabriella had dreamed about this moment many a times and God! Was this a million times better! His lips so soft against hers; his big callused hands running up and down her back and in and out of her hair. _

_When she gripped his shoulders and moved forward into his lap, to prevent her mini skirt straining against her thighs. He took this as a good sign and ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, a groan leaving his mouth as she accepted access and their tongues began to battle. _

"_Now who's the one who has to be quiet?" Gabriella smirked, as she moved her lips down to his clean shaven jaw and down to his neck, nipping and sucking. He grunted at her teasing and touch and leaned his head back against the couch. Gripping her hips he bucked his hips and moved his mouth to her ear._

"_You see what you do to me?" Troy whispered anxiously nipping at her earlobe and proving his point by bucking his hips again and letting his jean covered erection hit her thigh. Giving a quiet laugh albeit she was also breathless from the intense kissing she gently gripped it and started to stroke him through his jeans, loving the look of pleasure that covered his face as she did so. "Fuck El," Troy moaned. _

_Halting their movements at the sudden noise their heads shot round to look over in the direction it came from and saw it was Chad. They watched and saw him move around till he got comfortable again and dosed back off with a big snore, flinging his arm around Taylor as he did so. _

_Looking back at Troy when she knew everyone was still asleep, she ran her fingers with her free hand through his hair moving it from his intense lust filled cerulean eyes, her hand still stationary on his crotch, causing him obvious discomfort. He ran his hands up and down her legs, one of his favourite parts of her body. Long toned and tanned and extremely sexy legs; yes he was definitely a legs guy. _

"_God, El please, do something!" His horse whisper knocked her from her gazing and the small smirk returned on her face. Grabbing the blanket that was always over the back of the couch behind his head she threw it around them leaving only their heads visible. _

_Leaving what happened that between the two of them; for now anyway._

_Damn,_ Troy thought, _I get hard just thinking about that night! _Yes, it was the first of many fantastic orgasms he'd ever had. They just get better every time they get together, if that was possible.

If you hadn't already guessed, he was totally and completely in love with her, which his friends would shamelessly call him on in the locker room every day after practice. They had since they found out they'd been hooking up, which sadly was the day after the first time it had happened, they would have liked to keep it under wraps for a while. But their friends hadn't allowed that.

In their rush to join as one in that night, Troy had hastily just chucked her underwear on the floor, as had she with his belt and shirt and both weren't in coherent thought to put them back on before they sedately fell asleep under the blanket.

_Groaning as she stretched, and her eyes fluttered open she searched for her phone on the floor to check the time. Careful not to wake the sleeping boy curled behind her she gently moved his arm from around her and sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. Sliding her phone open, she sleepily moaned as she saw it was way too early to be awake at this time on a Saturday. Looking around to see if anyone else was awake she saw Taylor blinking away the sleep and sitting, up not as gently moving Chad's arm of her as she had with Zeke, which caused the blonde to laugh softly._

"_Morning Shar, what time is it?" Taylor asked groggily, obviously with having just woken up. _

"_Just after 8," Sharpay answered and stood up and stretched again then fixed her matching pink sweat suit that had crumpled and twisted during her sleep. Taylor groaned as Sharpay did when she heard the time._

"_Morning guys," They heard and turned to see Kelsie coming out the bathroom door._

"_Hey Kels, how long have you been awake?" asked Taylor as she too stood up._

"_Not long, just woke up then." _

"_Is that Gabi and Troy?" Sharpay asked her head tilted as she looked at the couch that said two occupied. _

"_Yeah!" Kelsie answered slowly, her eyebrows rose in surprise which was also evident in her voice._

"_They look..." Taylor paused as she searched for the right word. "Comfortable."_

_Troy was lied on his back, Gabriella's head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him and his arm around her, the blanket over them both._

"_We have to take a picture," Sharpay insisted getting her phone out of her jacket pocket and they all took a step closer. As they came closer to the sleeping teens, they giggled as they fidgeted and Gabriella snuggled closer into the warm chest she was using as a pillow. _

"_Guys," Kelsie squeaked and they turned to look at her in confusion at the tone of her voice and noticed she stopped walking with them._

"_Ssshh," Sharpay and Taylor whispered with smiles on their faces about to walk closer to them to get a good picture. _

"_No guys look!" Kelsie said again, she was on the end of the 3 creeping girls so she was near the arm rest that had their heads resting on. The blonde and brunette turned to her questioningly as Sharpay got her arm and finger ready to capture the picture when Kelsie pointed at something on the floor. Sharpay ignored them and got on with taking a picture._

"_Oh my god!" Taylor said, "Is that a Bra?!" Sharpay's mission came to a halt and her head shot to where they were looking and ran over behind Kelsie to have a look too. _

"_And a belt and a shirt and a pair of panties," Sharpay said slowly, they looked at each other then at the couple on the couch and all took a step... well a few steps back away from the couch._

"_Eeewww," They cried simultaneously and jumped onto their respective sofas, careful of their sleeping boyfriends. Not that either of them hadn't done it before but to be so close to someone else who had wasn't so appealing._

_It was silent for a few minutes till Kelsie started giggling then joined by Taylor and finally Sharpay. _

"_Oh gosh, I can't breathe!" Sharpay exclaimed through her laughs holding onto her stomach. The other two girls's doing the same, all the while trying to keep quiet as to not wake the boys, however that didn't work._

_Jason groaned, Chad grumbled profanities about waking up early under his breath and sat up rubbing his eyes and then ran his fingers through his untamed afro. Zeke yawned sitting up and wrapped his arms around Sharpay's stomach bringing her back flush against his chest, making her sit in the v of his legs on the couch, not that protested much and he kissed her neck making her giggle at the tickle-ish feeling it give her. _

"_Morning," he whispered. _

"_Morning," she whispered back turning her head to look at him. _

"_What you all giggling at?" Asked Zeke, all three girls pointed at Troy and Gabriella and watched as they followed their fingers. _

"_They're just sleeping?" Jason pointed out as he stood he made it sound like a question getting the feeling he was missing something. _

"_Yeah, we know." Sharpay said playing with Zeke's fingers. And that concluded he was! _

"_But that's not what they were doing last night." Taylor continued for her, the laughs still erupting past her lips. _

"_What do'ya mean babe?" Chad asked yawning as he leaned his head on the back of the sofa closing his eyes._

"_We went over to take a picture when we found them like that, but then I saw urm..." Kelsie answered as Taylor and Sharpay began to laugh again. She cleared her throat becoming slightly uncomfortable, the ever so shy one. "I saw __**them**__ on the floor," she finished pointedly when Chad looked at her questionably awaiting her to complete her sentence. _

_The boys turned to where she pointed again, Chad's eyes widened and Jason laughed which Chad soon joined in on when he saw the under wear and shirt on the floor. _

_Zeke's expression? _

_Well he couldn't quite see. _

"_Babe what are you doing?" he asked causing the other four to look at him and saw Sharpay with her hand over his eyes making them laugh more. _

"_Nothing!" She answered seriously then elaborated; "forgive me for not wanting you looking at Gabriella's underwear." _

"_Ah," Zeke caught on at what had happened and gently removed her hand from covering his face and linked their fingers together. "Thank you babe, for preventing me from seeing that!" he finished somewhat teasingly with a grin which she matched and leaned into him. _

"_You're welcome," she replied and he chuckled adoringly at her and kissed her forehead. _

"_Remind me to never sit on that sofa the next time we come over," Jason said with a chuckle. _

_They all instantly shut up as movement came from said couch and they all looked on. Yeah, these two were never going to live this down!_

_Troy moved onto his side and let his arm fall over the body pressed next to his. Letting his eyes flicker open he saw hers do the same and smiled back as he smiled down at her._

"_Morning," he whispered._

"_Morning," she repeated quietly almost shyly which he caught and Troy laughed moving his head down to hers to attach their lips but she moved her head and he caught her cheek._

"_What's up?" he asked instantly. _

"_Mmm, I've got morning breath." She mumbled, keeping her mouth out of reach of his, and lifted an arm to move a piece of her hair out of her face. _

_Troy's mouth twitched as he watched her, __**god she's so adorable!**_

"_Oh so you mind morning breath but don't mind having sex in front of friends!" her eyebrows rose. Troy's lips hadn't moved, she tilted her head in confusion and looked at Troy's face. His showed the same confusion. _

_Instantly they both bolted up right into a sitting position and faced their friends to find all six looking at them with smirks on their faces. _

"_What?" Gabriella's voice was high with embarrassment, her face getting redder with each passing second. She cleared her throat, then tried again, "What are you guys talking about?" _

"_Yeah sex? Who had sex?" Troy asked scoffing and scratched the back of his head and then cringed at how lame that sounded. Their friends burst out laughing at the sight before them. _

"_So that's not your belt and shirt?" Chad asked tilting his head to said items on the floor._

"_And that's not your bra and panti-" Sharpay repeated at Gabriella, but Gabriella interrupted her._

"_Oh my god! How embarrassing?!" Gabriella cried standing up and instantly grabbing the items and making a run for the bathroom, her giggling girl friends following her. _

"Gabriella," Troy said again, his rapping on the window increasing. He couldn't do it anymore, he had to tell her or he was sure he'd go insane.

He could see her shift and he called her name again so she couldn't dose off again. She sat up on her bed and saw her look at the balcony in confusion. Her hair was tousled and she had one eye open as she looked over at him.

"Troy?" he saw her mouth utter.

"Yes it's me can you please open the door?"

"Okay god, don't get your knickers in twist." A sleepy Gabriella answered as she shut the door behind him.

"I've been shouting you for the past ten minutes." Troy defended stepping further into the room and kicking off his sneakers.

"Well as you could see, I was sleeping." Gabriella said climbing back into the warmth of her bed, sighing contently as she eased back under the sheets, getting comfortable as she watched him strip to his boxers to join her. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome," he muttered climbing in and pulling her into him which she willingly allowed. She giggled at his remark.

"I'm sorry but you should know by now that I get cranky when someone wakes me up from my beauty sleep,"

"You don't need beauty sleep," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Ever the charmer," Gabriella laughed.

"So this is where my favourite shirt got too huh?" Asked Troy after a few minutes of silence, tugging on said shirt and he could feel her shoulders shake against him, hinting she was laughing.

"Sorry, I just love this one so much and it's just so soft and it smells just like you. I'll give you three others back if you let me keep this one?"

"Three? How many do you actually have?" Troy asked shocked and her eyes shot open to his and he saw the sheepish expression appear on her face.

"Four?" she answered quietly and as a question not an answer. His eyebrows rose teasingly and he rolled them over so he was hovering over her. She bent her knees so he could rest comfortably against her and he put his hands underneath her arms playing with the curls that fanned around her on the pillow. Her sheets over their lower halves, so Troy's back was visible.

"The correct answer please!" She sighed almost embarrassedly but more out of being caught and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay," she whispered not looking at his face but at the silver chain around his neck, her fingers playing with the fastener at the back where her hands rested. "I have two of your white shirts, a light and dark blue one, a black one and then three of your polo shirts and both your wildcat hoodies."

If Troy's eyebrows could move any higher up his forehead they'd be at the back of his head. No wonder he couldn't find any, they were more or less all here. As she continued his mouth twitched into a smile and a laugh came through his lips as he leaned his head down to peck her lips.

"You have all those here, really?" He asked and she nodded with a grin. "And what do I have of yours? One bra and two pairs of panties! I think I'm gunna have to raid your draw before I go home."

Her grin turned to a teasing one, "You wear my underwear?"

"Ha-ha very funny," he muttered sarcastically attaching their lips again, this time lingering before she pulled away to ask;

"You didn't answer my first question; what are you doing here? I thought we agreed on seeing and spending the day with each other tomorrow."

"What? I'm not allowed to randomly come around and see you?" he asked back with a smirk and she sshh'd him with her fingers.

"My parents are asleep, and of course but you usually text me or ring if your coming."

"How do you know I didn't? You were sleeping," taunted Troy with a squeeze to her thighs as he ran his hands up and down her still bent legs. She rolled her eyes and reached under her pillow for her phone and unlocked it showing him the screen, the light showing off the picture of them that was taken a few days ago at the park.

"No missed calls or texts, start talking Mr." He chuckled brushing his fingers over her cheek and then leaned his head down and she reached up attaching her lips. It was slow kiss as if he was trying to make it last, their tongues slowly and gently brushing against the others. No fight for dominance, just soft and loving.

"Mmm," Gabriella mumbled pecking his lips as he pulled back then pecked hers. "That was nice,"

"Okay you wanna know why I came over?" He asked playing with the curls, wrapping them around a finger and then again repeating it. She nodded pecking his lips one more. "Okay," he said and cleared his throat. "I had to ask you something and then tell you something," he finished but then didn't elaborate on what those something's might be.

Gabriella just sat watching him before curiosity got the best of her and she desperately wanted know what it was he had to say.

She nudged him with her knee softly bringing him back to the present and softly and quietly asked, "Alright then, let's start with the question, what is it you would like to ask me?" Her fingers where still at the back of his neck playing softly with the hair that fell there.

"I was urm just wondering..." he started then shook his head and cleared his throat before trying again, keeping his eyes on hers to watch for her reaction. "If we could become official, you know if you would be my girlfriend?" He eventually asked and he saw her eyes light up and the shit eating grin on her face reached her eyes and if it could it would have reached her ears.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Gabriella quietly squealed-careful not to wake the rents-she was definitely not expecting that and immediately reached up to re-attach their lips and then kissed all over his face. He laughed and willingly accepted her kisses, planting some of his own on her face too.

All of a sudden filled with giddiness, she pulled back and leaned her head back against the pillow but pulled him down with her so his face was still close to hers and in kissing distance. He shifted arms to rest his forearms next to her head. "Okay and now what is it you had to tell me?" she asked the giddiness evident in her voice which he chuckled at, pecking her lips again.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to freak out okay? And in no way am I expecting you to repeat it. Promise me!"

Gabriella nodded, swallowing hard, almost visibly, "Alright I promise." She whispered, lifting her head to complete it with a kiss. He laughed as she did; it's what they always did when making a promise. A kiss to seal the deal; if you will, It was their thing.

"I urm," he cleared his throat again, "I'm in love with you, I love you." Troy whispered and then repeated. His hands where on the top of her head and his thumb was running across her forehead. He watched her face and noticed her bottom lip tremble a bit and her eyes water and instantly feared the worst, "oh no god no, don't cry please, don't cry." He whispered kissing her cheeks, the tears away.

"You," she sniffled running her hands through his hair keeping his head near hers. "You came all the way over here in the middle of the night to tell me you love me?" Gabriella finally sniffled out. He looked at her and then nodded.

"Yeah," he croaked his head moving up and down in a slow nod. She laughed at him adorably and then brought her arms around his neck bringing him down in a hug and locked her ankles that were now around his waist together.

"That's the most amazingly most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," she admitted in his ear kissing beneath his ear lobe. "I love you too,"

"You do?"

"Always," she nodded and happily accepted his tongue when he ran it over her lips for a slow, long and loving kiss; her favourite kind of kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked around ten minutes and a round of intense kissing later.

"Go for it,"

"What's your favourite part of me?"

"What?" Troy chuckled.

"What's your favourite part of me?" She repeated, "My favourite part of you has to be your upper body, I mean gosh just look," she said dreamily and then groaned quietly, her eyes closing as she ran her hands over his pectorals down to his abs and then back up to his biceps. "And then it's your arms so big and strong," she trailed of biting down suggestively on her lower lip and lifted her gaze to his.

Troy swallowed, hard! Hearing her talk like that, god! He could feel himself become harder, he was already slightly aroused from the making-out a few minutes ago and well she is in front of him in just _his_ t-shirt on. She giggled at the look on his face and placed her on hands on his face, "Well? What is it, your favourite part?"

He smirked and then lifted up to sit back on his knees, knocking her ankles loose and brought her foot in front of his face, holding onto her ankle.

"My feet? Ew, Troy that's horrible, I hate feet!" she cringed and wiggled her foot to get it out of his grip. He laughed and shook his head,

"So you hate my feet?"

"Yes, everyone's feet, I just don't like them!"

"El, it's not your feet it's your legs," Troy laughed as he placed his lips on her ankles. She paused and looked at him and then her nose crinkled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're sexy and long and toned and when you have heels on, god!" Troy groaned, his lips moving up her leg, kissing ever so softly higher and higher. "And they lead me to my second favourite part, your ass!" Troy continued and gripped said asset. She squealed out a giggle as he did so and ran her hands through his hair, his lips now resting on her inner thigh at the hem of her pyjama shorts.

"God Troy!" The unexpected bite and suckle to her inner thigh had the moan erupting and her back arching. He was so close to the part she wanted him to touch. Troy continued to tease moving from one leg to the other, flickering with the hem of her shorts. "Please, just take them off," Gabriella pleaded, her breath now starting to pick up and come into a pant. Her heart was starting to thud against her chest, blood pumping through her body at an ungodly speed.

Troy chuckled against her skin at her plea but did as requested. He hooked his fingers round the band that rested on her hips and pulled them down, leaning back on his knees to take them the rest of the way off. He pulled the sheet over them so it rested on her chest and disappeared underneath it.

She gasped again as he kissed her abdomen then down to the place she oh so badly wanted him to the most. "Oh fuck, yes!" came the breathless pant as he ran his tongue up and then back down her slit. He began to tease her clit before he moved to her opening. "Troy, god Troy, please don't tease." Gabriella moaned as her head writhed on the pillow and her hands went under the sheets to run her fingers through his hair.

Obeying her pleasurable filled demand his fingers teased her clit as he stuck his tongue inside her.

_God, he sure knows what he's doing_, she thought distantly, her moans getting louder.

"Feels, shit! Amazing yes Troy!" She struggled for breath as he reached her spot and his hands moved from gripping her hips and ran up her stomach, reaching for her breasts that where hidden under his shirt she had on. His fingers began to tease her nipples and massage the C cup sized breasts.

"Ssshh baby your parents!" Troy scolded with a slight smirk as he pulled back slightly.

"Can't so fucking good please don't stop!" Gabriella pleaded for him to go back down and pushed lightly against his head insisting that he had to finish what he had started and he did with no complaint, anything for her to say his name like that again and for _that_ look of pleasure to cover her face.

Determined to give her what she wanted he began to pick up his pace and brought one hand back down to rub her sensitive nub with his thumb.

Gabriella could feel it coming and knew she wouldn't be able to hold her vocal verdict quiet. Grabbing the nearest thing, that happened to be a cushion next to her head she bit into it just as it came.

"Ah fuck, yes Troy!!!!" was the muffled chant of her orgasm hitting her. He cleaned her up and kissed back up her body slowly, bringing his shirt she was wearing with him, she lifted her head moving the cushion back aside and her arms assisting him in taking off the shirt.

"Thank you!" Gabriella whispered seriously still slightly breathless, placing her hands on his cheeks pecking his lips, he laughed at the serious expression quietly and placed kisses over her pink flushed cheeks.

"You're welcome, anything for my girl." Troy chuckled finding the flush from her orgasm and the blush from his words on her cheeks the cutest thing. He moved her bangs of her forehead that had matted there with the light sweat that had started cover her body like a second skin.

"Should we go for it?" Troy husked in her ear, suckling and nipping down her neck to that special spot that he knew sent tingles to down to her very core. His other hand on her thigh running over the mark he made earlier.

She ran her fingers through his hair gripping it at the back of his head and wrapped her legs back around his lower waist, cradling him against her.

"Yes, yes!" she moaned as he bucked his boxer covered arousal against her, the blue coloured cotton material being the only thing stopping him from entering her.

"You reckon you can be quiet?" He teased with a smirk, biting down on her neck rather harshly which caused her to gasp and arch her back a little more. The two moaning together as her pert nipples grazed his chest. Giggling at his teasing she pushed against him forcing him to roll onto his back, moving away from him to the end of the bed just to remove his boxers, letting his erection stand proudly on display for her.

Gabriella repeated his actions of gripping the sheets and bringing them over her as she leaned back over him, sitting on his thighs but bringing her chest flush against his, only their heads visible. Smirking into his neck she ran her fingers up and down his cock, laughing as he bucked slightly into her hand and a grunt made its way past his lips. Wrapping her hand around him she began to stroke him at an increasingly slow pace.

"Shit El, baby please faster." Troy groaned a sweat starting to break out on his forehead and chest as it started to rise and fall quicker, breathless gasps escaping his pink and to some extent, swollen lips as she only tightened her grip not speed up.

When he started to plead again Gabriella giving up teasing him, moved herself higher up his legs and lifted her hips let his tip graze her glistening folds. She gasped at the feeling and heat it shot inside of her and bit down on his neck, she could feel her pulse thumping in her body and the twist in her abdomen tighten.

Troy groaned at the unexpected movement and gripped her hips. She moved her hips back and forth so he teased her entrance causing them to both groan and he moved his head so he could search for her lips. Which she happily met and wasted no time in linking their tongues together in a fight for dominance.

The second time she rolled her hips back she sank down onto him slowly and stayed stationary, breaking away from his lips and crashing her forehead down on to his, her gasping breathes hitting his lips as his did hers.

"Baby, god you feel so good, so hot!" Troy groaned quietly as he started the pace, his hips starting to buck that familiar rhythm. Once he got it she joined in lifting her hips to match his thrusts, rolling them as she came back down. Her heaving chest came down to meet his; her erect nipples again, grazing his chest the contact making them moan together.

His hands moved from her hips and ran up her back and down her sides, her long curls sticking to her back from the sweat breaking out onto their bodies and mixing with each others. Gabriella's slick fingers coming from his shoulders to run through his own matted hair.

"Shit Troy, faster," she whispered her lips touching his as she spoke, the only noise in the room being their heavy breaths, moans of each other's names and the bang of her head board hitting the wall as she came down from each thrust. Troy was sure it was going to break and should tell her to stop but being he couldn't, only in the state to release his vocal thoughts on the pleasure he was feeling past his lips, not his thoughts on the evidently ever so feeble headboard.

He moved his hands back down to grip her ass as she moaned her pleasure and he matched it with his own as she moved into a vertical position to help him move faster. The sheet falling to her waist at the change of position, not that he minded as he now had sight of her heaving chest.

She rested her hands on his abdomen and threw her head back as he roughly brought her back down onto him. Her clit rubbing over his pubic bone as he did so, raising the anticipation of what they knew was to follow.

"Shit baby," Troy groaned throatily, the noise of them joining becoming louder as he completed her previous stipulate.

"God Troy, oh yes ah!" Gabriella cried albeit it was raspy. He could feel her walls contracting around him and knew she was nearing.

"Come on gorgeous, let it go," Troy urged bringing her back down flush against him to attach their lips enveloping hers and his own groans and whimpers as to risk waking her parents, if the banging against the wall hadn't already done so.

Their movements slowed and her grip now on his shoulders tightened as she released. Troy grunting into her mouth as one final thrust into her vibrating cavern had him reaching his own peak. He wrapped his arms around her back as she relaxed against him and their kiss turned pecks as his moans stopped.

Gabriella pulled back and rested her head in his neck as he laid his head back down on the pillow, her sweaty forehead meeting his damp neck. Pecking his chest she ran her hands over his own heaving one.

"Wow," she heaved.

"Uh, huh," Troy agreed running his hand through her hair the other one his fingers were lightly running over her back.

"I love you," she whispered minutes later when their breathing had regulated letting out a sedated sigh.

She felt him shift and saw him pull the sheet back over them, moving so they were on their sides facing each other but their legs entwined and his arm over her waist, bringing her into him. Troy nudged her nose softly. "I love you too." He replied with a lingering peck to her lips. They continued to lie their basking in the afterglow till Gabriella asked,

"Do you reckon we woke them?" which had Troy chucking.

Not being able to resist he attached his lips to her forehead, "No they would have come in but tell me if you ever want it rough because we won't be able to do it here."

Laughing at his comment she opened her eyes to connect with his, "Okay," she agreed the confusion evident in her tone. "But why?"

"I don't think your headboard would last!"

* * *


End file.
